Journal de Sirius Black 2
by Matteic
Summary: Le journal de Sirius pendant Procès. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre! FIC FINIE !
1. Introduction

Journal de Sirius Black

Une chose importante à dire avant de commencer : l'idée de faire un journal de Sirius n'est pas de moi, je l'ai piquée à Patmol ! Son texte est sur le site du Grimoire de Harry Potter.

Ce journal est parallèle à la fanfic " _Procès Réhabilitation_ ". Il raconte les choses du point de vue de Sirius, et donne quelques informations utiles pour comprendre la fic… J'ai écrit les deux textes en même temps.

Gardez un peu de suspense, ne filez pas tout de suite fin décembre…

Disclaimer : tout dans ce texte appartient à Patmol ou à JK Rowling, sauf ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas.

Pour m'écrire : matteic@caramail.com

Bonne lecture !

Mattéic.


	2. Chapitre 1

__

Vendredi 30 Juin 1995

Je suis chez Lunard. A l'abri… Il habite une vieille maison abandonnée, à une trentaine de kilomètres de Poudlard. Pour les gens du coin (sorciers à 60%, et les moldus le croient aussi), c'est une maison hantée. Comme la cabane hurlante… C'est un peu mieux qu'avant quand même, Rem a trouvé une potion qui atténue la douleur lors des métamorphoses.

Je suis arrivé il y a deux jours. Je suis crevé, j'ai tout juste la force de réfléchir et d'écrire. J'ai fait tout le trajet à pattes depuis le château, en quelques heures. Il commençait à faire jour quand je suis arrivé près de la maison. Je ne tenais presque plus debout. Je me souviens avoir frappé à la porte et j'ai dû tomber dans les pommes. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais repris ma forme humaine. Remus m'a empêché de me lever, mais je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. J'ai dormi toute la journée, je n'ai pu lui raconter ce qui s'est passé que le soir.

J'ai encore mal au cœur quand j'y pense. Voldemort ! Le pire qu'on pouvait imaginer s'est produit, et nous sommes toujours vivants. Un progrès par rapport à la dernière fois. Je m'en veux, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire de l'humour noir là-dessus. Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux ça que l'effondrement… Et je ne suis pas du genre à m'effondrer… Si je croise Peter un jour, il regrettera de m'avoir connu. Et surtout que je l'aie connu _lui._ Mais j'ai déjà trop réfléchi à ça.

Harry est au château, l'année n'est pas encore finie. Il a été proclamé vainqueur du tournoi, évidemment. Ce n'est pas la journaliste d'avant qui a fait l'article. Elle en aurait fait ses choux gras… Ils n'ont rien dit du tout sur Barty Croupton. Je me demande si le Ministère est déjà au courant de tout. Avec Fudge, ça m'étonnerait. J'étais scié quand j'ai vu comment il réagissait, à l'infirmerie… Même quand Rogue lui a montré son bras, il n'a pas voulu le croire !

J'ai sommeil. Je voulais écrire ce qui s'est passé, mais je crois que je n'en ai pas encore la force. Demain… Pour laisser une trace… Même si on meurt, que les autres sachent…

__

Samedi 1er Juillet 1995

Il est six heures du matin. J'ai fait un cauchemar. Je revoyais Harry raconter ce qu'il avait vu… Pauvre gosse… J'ai encore envie de pleurer quand j'y repense. Alors que pour moi, les larmes, c'est rare…

Je me force à écrire. Je ne veux pas que ça s'oublie. Un sorcier de quatorze ans qui bat Voldemort ! David contre Goliath ! Harry n'avait pas de caillou, mais il s'est passé un peu la même chose : une arme qui devient surpuissante ! Je ne suis pas médecin, mais je sais qu'on ne peut pas tuer un homme adulte en lui jetant une pierre au front, à moins qu'elle tombe pile au bon endroit. Un chance sur un million. Et autant pour rencontrer deux baguettes sœurs. Surtout si elles viennent de chez Ollivander.

Je remonte le temps de quelques mois pour raconter l'histoire au complet. De plusieurs années, même !

1er Acte : 1982. Alors qu'il est sur le point de devenir Ministre de la Magie, Barty Croupton, Directeur du service de Justice Magique, apprend avec effroi que son propre fils (Barty, lui aussi) a été arrêté en compagnie de plusieurs Mangemorts. Tous sont accusés d'avoir soumis au sortilège Endoloris l'Auror Frank Londubat ainsi que sa femme. Le choc est immense, tous les sorciers sont au courant. Le vieux Barty ne peut qu'organiser un procès, au cours duquel les Mangemorts reconnaissent (non : revendiquent) leur acte, sauf Barty fils, qui crie son innocence et supplie son père. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment innocent ? Sans doute pas. En tous cas, c'était vraiment un Mangemort. Toute la bande est envoyée à Azkaban, même le jeune Barty. Sa mère s'évanouit.

2e Acte : Un an plus tard. Barty fils, qui était installé à quelques cellules de moi, dépérit. Alors qu'il est sur le point de mourir, ses parents sont autorisés à lui rendre visite. A ce moment là, commence l'embrouille avec un grand E : Les parents ont apporté du Polynectar, qu'ils séparent en deux gobelets : dans l'un, ils ajoutent un cheveu de Barty junior, dans l'autre un cheveu de sa mère. Mère et fils échangent leurs apparences. La mère reste dans la cellule alors que le fils repart, soutenu par son père. Une heure plus tard, chacun a repris sa forme, mais on s'en fiche : le fils est à l'abri et la mère, isolée, ne risque pas d'être reconnue par les Détraqueurs. Quand elle meurt, Croupton ne réclame pas le corps et elle est enterrée sur l'île sous le nom de son fils. Ledit fils se remet tout doucement dans la maison de son père. Il est perpétuellement soumis à l'Imperium pour ne rien révéler.

3e Acte : La coupe du monde de Quidditch, août 1994. Harry Potter, mon filleul, la cause en chair et en os de la chute de Voldemort, assiste à la finale dans la tribune officielle, en compagnie de diverses personnes dont l'elfe de maison de Croupton et un siège vide, censé être celui de Barty Croupton (père) et étant en réalité celui de Barty Croupton (fils), dissimulé sous une cape d'Invisibilité. Fiston est toujours soumis à l'Imperium mais il lutte contre et, pendant le match, il a un brusque accès de lucidité. Il regarde autour de lui et voit alors une baguette magique qui dépasse d'une poche. C'est celle de Harry. Personne ne le regarde, tous les humains sont rivés au match et l'elfe se cache les yeux, paniquée par la hauteur. Barty vole la baguette et la cache dans sa poche. Dans la nuit, soudain, c'est l'occasion rêvée : des Mangemorts provoquent une confusion énorme en faisant voler des Moldus habitant dans les parages. Panique, pagaille, tout le monde file dans les bois à côté. Y compris Croupton fils. Il voudrait bien rejoindre les autres Mangemorts mais l'elfe, qui ne le quitte pas d'une semelle, réussit à le retenir. Utilisant la baguette volée, il fait apparaître dans le ciel la Marque des Ténèbres. Effroi immédiat. Des sorciers du Ministère, qui ont entendu la voix, lancent des sortilèges de Stupéfixion. Barty et l'elfe sont touchés sous la cape. L'elfe redevient visible. On la trouve, ainsi que la baguette. Croupton la renvoie. Il retrouve son fils, le soumet à nouveau à l'Imperium et l'enferme chez lui.

4e Acte : Pendant tout ce temps, Voldemort se cachait en Albanie. En 1994, son serviteur Queudver l'a retrouvé et le soigne tant bien que mal (plutôt mal). Sur son chemin, Queudver a rencontré une sorcière du Ministère, Bertha Jorkins. Elle est au courant de l'histoire Croupton, elle a vu le fils un jour en passant à l'improviste chez eux. Voldemort l'interroge et ne tarde pas à tout savoir. Il la tue ensuite et va retrouver Barty (fils), son plus fidèle serviteur. Le père est soumis à l'Imperium à son tour. Voldemort et Barty mettent en place un plan où Harry joue le premier rôle. Voldemort veut reprendre toutes ses forces. Un sort complexe de magie noire peut l'y amener, mais il lui faut le sang d'un ennemi. Un ennemi très puissant : Harry. Mais comment approcher le gamin ? Il est protégé en permanence. Alors, Voldemort utilise le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, qui va renaître à Poudlard… 

5e Acte : Septembre 1994. Etant donné la présence à l'école de Karkaroff, le directeur de Durmstrang, Dumbledore a décidé de faire venir à l'école, en tant que professeur, un Auror. Maugrey. C'est là que ça devient très intéressant : à l'aide de Polynectar et de sortilèges d'Imperium, Barty (fils) prend la place de Maugrey ! Le 31 octobre, jour où la Coupe de Feu donne les noms des trois champions, surprise : 4 noms sortent. Le quatrième est celui de Harry. C'est un coup de Croupton / Maugrey : il a ajouté aux noms des candidats celui de Harry en le faisant passer pour le seul représentant d'une quatrième école. Harry se retrouve donc à participer au tournoi. Croupton fils l'aide en douce, pour être sûr qu'il arrive jusqu'à la finale. Tout marche très bien jusqu'en mai, où Croupton (père), qui lutte lui aussi contre l'Imperium, réussit à se traîner à Poudlard et essaie d'avertir Dumbledore. Son fils réussit à l'intercepter, le tue, réduit son cadavre à un os, l'enterre.

6e Acte : La finale du Tournoi, juin 1995. L'épreuve est la recherche, dans un labyrinthe rempli de créatures et de sorts, de la Coupe. Harry arrive le premier avec l'autre étudiant de Poudlard, Cédric Diggory. Ils prennent la Coupe en même temps et transplanent… la Coupe était un Portoloin (toujours un coup du faux Maugrey). Harry et Cédric se retrouvent dans un cimetière, près de l'ancienne maison de la famille Jedusor. Voldemort les y attend, avec Queudver. Il ordonne à ce dernier de tuer Cédric. Harry, ligoté, assiste au rituel rendant la vie à Voldemort, puis à l'arrivée de tous les Mangemorts encore vivants (ou presque : Karkaroff a fui, terrifié, Severus Rogue n'est plus pour Voldemort et Barty junior est resté à Poudlard). Suit un duel entre Harry et Voldemort (Harry ! 14 ans !), où Harry reçoit deux sortilèges Endoloris, résiste à un sort d'Imperium, évite un nouvel Endoloris en se cachant derrière une tombe, et tous deux finissent par se jeter un sort à la même seconde…

7e Acte : Les baguettes de Harry et de Voldemort contiennent le même élément : une plume de phénix (Le phénix de Dumbledore). Il se produit un phénomène de remontée des Sortilèges, que Harry réussit à tourner à son avantage : arrivent successivement les fantômes de Cédric, d'un moldu tué par Voldemort, de Bertha Jorkins, puis de Lily et James Potter, les parents de Harry. Tous réussissent à détourner l'attention de Voldemort suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à Harry de fuir et de rentrer à Poudlard, via le même Portoloin.

8e Acte : À Poudlard, c'est l'affolement : Harry blessé, Cédric mort dans la confusion qui suit leur retour, Croupton réussit à emmener Harry dans son bureau. Il veut le livrer à Voldemort. Heureusement, en les voyant s'éloigner, Dumbledore a réalisé que quelque chose n'était pas clair et est arrivé juste à temps pour stupéfixer Croupton. On découvre le vrai Maugrey, affaibli mais encore vivant, caché dans une malle magique. Dumbledore fait boire du Veritaserum à Croupton, qui raconte tout le complot. Il le laisse à la garde du professeur Mc Gonagall, et monte me rejoindre (j'étais arrivé entre temps sous ma forme de chien) avec Harry dans son bureau. Là, il me répète ce que Barty Croupton a avoué (c'est comme ça que je connais l'histoire) puis Harry raconte ce qui s'est passé dans le cimetière (un des pires moments de mon existence). Enfin, on descend à l'infirmerie Harry boit une potion de sommeil et s'endort. Une heure plus tard, Fudge (que Dumbledore avait fait appeler) débarque avec un Détraqueur, qui donne aussitôt un baiser à Croupton. Furieuse, Mc Gonagall descend à l'infirmerie, suivie de Fudge. Il dit que Croupton était une menace et devait être aussitôt neutralisé. On lui dit ce qui s'est passé, il refuse de croire au retour de Voldemort, même quand Rogue lui montre, sur son bras, la marque qui s'était réactivée une heure avant. Fudge finit par partir. Dumbledore dit que nous allons devoir nous débrouiller avec nos propres forces il demande à Mme Weasley (son fils, Ron, est le meilleur ami de Harry, et elle était là aussi) de prévenir son mari, Arthur, qui travaille au Ministère. Il dit aussi que Rogue et moi allons devoir nous faire confiance et travailler ensemble. Il m'envoie prévenir Remus Lupin et tous les anciens de Poudlard. Je pars (à pattes) aussitôt.

9e Acte : maintenant. Je suis chez Remus où je récupère. Dès que j'irai mieux, on ira voir tous les autres pour les prévenir. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui va se passer. J'espère juste que Harry va pouvoir rester à l'abri.

J'ai tout dit ! La stricte vérité, tout ce que je sais. J'ai peur. Je sais que Poudlard est protégé contre Voldemort, mais contre les Mangemorts ? Avec du Polynectar, on peut se faire passer pour n'importe qui, Barty Croupton l'a bien prouvé. Et pour l'instant, nous ne sommes que quelques uns à savoir la vérité et à être prêts à agir.

On ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps. Je vais mieux, je ne suis plus aussi épuisé qu'hier. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps ! La vie de Harry est en jeu, la nôtre aussi. Mais c'est surtout à lui que je pense. Je sais qu'il a survécu à un sort de mort à cause de l'amour que lui portait sa mère. Je suis prêt à jouer le même rôle si nécessaire. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup de chances, mais je donnerais ma vie pour sauver la sienne.

(Le soir)

On a écrit à tout le monde. On leur a expliqué le plus gros, mais il va falloir aller les voir, tous. Heureusement qu'on sait tous les deux transplaner… On a passé la journée à travailler. Mc Gonagall nous a écrit, elle nous promet de nous tenir au courant en temps et en heure de tout ce qui se passe au château. Pour l'instant, ça va. Harry se remet tout doucement. Dumbledore a demandé aux autres élèves de ne pas lui poser de questions. Il a vu les parents de Cédric. D'après ce que sait Mc Gonagall, il leur a proposé l'or qu'il a gagné (Mille Gallions !) mais ils ont refusé.

J'ai à peine connu les Diggory, Amos était en cinquième année quand je suis entré. Il était à Poufsouffle. Je me souviens que pas mal d'élèves disaient qu'il aurait dû être à Serdaigle. Il était toujours honnête, gentil avec tout le monde… d'après ce que m'a dit Harry, Cédric était pareil.

__

Dimanche 9 Juillet 1995

L'année scolaire est terminée, les élèves sont rentrés chez eux. Harry est chez son oncle et sa tante. Il est toujours en vie. Dumbledore m'a juré qu'il serait protégé pendant tout l'été. Je ne peux pas aller là-bas. D'ailleurs, on a encore énormément de choses à faire…

Le dernier jour, lors du banquet, Dumbledore a appris aux élèves le retour de Voldemort et leur a dit aussi que c'était lui qui avait assassiné Cédric. Il a dit aussi que les sorciers devaient être d'autant plus solidaires. Rogue a vu que Malefoy (Drago, il a le même âge que Harry) s'en foutait. Son père est un Mangemort, un des plus actifs. Il est complètement planqué. Ce gars me rend fou.

On a vu déjà presque tout le monde. Tous sont horrifiés, et aussi prêts à combattre. Et la plupart étaient contents de me voir… En fait, parmi ceux de Gryffondor, peu croyaient vraiment en ma culpabilité. Ça fait plaisir à entendre ! Remus me l'avait dit, mais je ne voulais pas le croire. Pourtant, je lui fais confiance ! Mais c'est peut-être ça aussi, comme c'est mon ami, j'ai peur qu'il me cache des choses qui pourraient me déplaire… Il m'a juré que non.

__

Lundi 24 Juillet 1995

Toujours chez Lupin, mais j'ai passé quelque jours à Poudlard. Pas grand chose du côté Voldemort. Je pense qu'il se méfie. Il doit se douter qu'on est prêts à tout pour le combattre – et pour protéger Harry…

A propos de lui, c'est son anniversaire dans une semaine. J'ai pu aller, avec Rem et Mondingus, à l'ancienne maison de ma famille. J'y avais laissé des photos de Harry bébé et des photos de ses parents à Poudlard. Je les ai ramenées ici, et je prépare un album. Il sera sans doute heureux de les voir… Je sais que quand il a fini sa première année, Hagrid lui a offert un album de photos de ses parents. 

Certaines photos datent de quand James avait son âge – quinze ans. Il lui ressemble vraiment. Le même visage, les mêmes cheveux… Les mêmes lunettes ! Juste les yeux de sa mère. Et quelques centimètres, mais je ne lui dirai pas.

Harry va bien. Dumbledore a renforcé les sorts autour de la maison de son oncle et de sa tante (j'ai éclaté de rire en apprenant ça. Des sorts sur la maison de moldus les plus moldus que j'aie jamais connus ! Harry n'est pas tendre dans ses descriptions, mais je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il ne ment pas) et il a deux espions en ville qui surveillent Harry sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Ils veillent sur lui depuis qu'on l'a déposé là et ils savent tout ce qui se passe. Eux non plus ne sont pas tendres avec les Dursley. Bref, Harry va bien. Il n'a pas trop mis le nez dehors mais il n'a pas l'air malheureux. Il travaille et il lit. Hagrid ira le chercher fin août à Privet Drive, l'emmènera acheter ses affaires et l'amènera à Poudlard. Comme ça, il ne risquera rien…

Remus m'appelle, il y a du courrier de Poudlard.

(Plus tard)

Le courrier venait de Rogue. Il travaille depuis le début des vacances sur un révélateur de Polynectar et il commence à avoir des résultats. Il disait aussi que je suis invité au château en août. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi.

__

Lundi 31 Juillet 1995

J'ai envoyé à Harry son cadeau avec une lettre où je lui raconte tout ce que je sais. J'espère que ça va arriver à temps ! Le hibou que Remus m'a prêté commençait à en avoir marre, il n'arrête pas de faire des voyages entre ici, le château, et les amis…

__

Jeudi 3 Août 1995

J'ai reçu une lettre de Harry, il est fou de joie. Il y avait des taches d'eau sur la feuille, il a dû pleurer…

Moi, je pars dans quelques jours pour le château. Dumbledore veut que je travaille avec Rogue. Je crois qu'il veut nous amener par tous les moyens possibles à nous faire confiance ! Pour l'instant, on en est encore à ne pas se taper dessus quand on se croise. Enfin, on peut toujours rêver…

Dumbledore a écrit à Remus aussi. Il lui demande de reprendre son poste au château. Rem n'est pas très chaud, et je ne l'ai pas lâché depuis deux jours. Moi, je veux qu'il bosse à nouveau. Il allait mieux quand il bossait là-bas. Ici, il s'ennuie… Il dit que non mais je le vois bien.


	3. Chapitre 4

__

Mercredi 30 Août 1995

Soir. Je suis rentré chez Lupin. Cet après-midi, on est allés au château poser les affaires de Remus et j'ai vu Harry. En fait, on l'a croisé dans un couloir vingt minutes après être arrivés… On a passé l'après-midi à discuter.

Harry sait que son père était télépathe ! Il l'a découvert cet été et Dumbledore lui a raconté ce qu'il savait. Il lui a montré la scène de la Pensine.

Harry ne m'a pas dit comment il avait découvert que James était télépathe, et que lui l'était aussi, mais je suis à peu près sûr qu'il a senti que je n'allais pas bien cet été. Quand j'ai fait le cauchemar des détraqueurs, Remus l'a senti, Dumbeldore aussi. Harry a dû le percevoir lui aussi. Moins nettement, parce qu'il n'est pas du tout entraîné, mais assez pour savoir que je n'ai pas trop le moral. Il ne m'a rien dit.

Harry n'est pas entraîné, mais il a déjà de sacrés dons. Il comprend très bien ce qu'on lui envoie, et il commence à émettre. Je pense que d'ici quelques mois, on pourra discuter – et je ne pourrai plus lui cacher grand chose. On lui a expliqué les deux règles. Il les a très bien comprises. Pas trop de souci à se faire de ce côté là.

Il était ravi que Remus reprenne son poste. J'en ai un peu rajouté avec le fait que ce serait Rogue qui le remplacerait à la pleine lune – on a ri…

A propos de lui, on l'a croisé alors que je repartais. Je lui ai rappelé sa promesse. Il m'a juré qu'il la tiendrait. Harry ne sait pas de quoi il retourne. Pas grave. Du moment que ça marche…

A/N : Bon, pas trop bouleversés par ma numérotation ? En fait, je suis les chapitres de Procès. Normalement, c'est pour vous simplifier la vie !


	4. Chapitre 5

__

Vendredi 29 Septembre 1995

Je n'ai pas écrit pendant pas mal de temps, parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire ! Comme Remus est à Poudlard, je continue à avertir les autres seul…

La rentrée s'est bien passée. Avec une grosse surprise pour Harry : Damian ! Je ne lui en ai pas parlé cet été, mais il n'avait pas l'air traumatisé… Il l'avait croisé sur le Chemin de Traverse et il se doutait déjà de quelque chose. Ils ont fait connaissance depuis. Je crois bien que Harry a été sidéré que Damian demande à aller à Serpentard, ou plutôt soit obligé de le demander. _C'est cruel_, m'a t-il écrit, _il n'a même pas onze ans…_ Mais je crois qu'il a senti que Damian est aussi costaud que lui.

Toujours pas de nouvelles de Voldemort ni des Mangemorts. Le calme plat. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de faire des cauchemars…

__

Lundi 9 Octobre 1995

Pas dormi depuis trois jours. Je revois Peter dans la rue dès que je ferme les yeux. J'ai réussi à joindre Remus sans alerter Harry, il va demander à ses amis de chercher encore plus, si c'est possible…

Je ne veux pas perdre ma vie une troisième fois à cause de cette ordure.

__

Mercredi 25 Octobre 1995

Ils l'ont vu ! Des sorciers d'Allemagne ont repéré Pettigrow. Stupeur, bien sûr. Ils ont eu le bon sens de le coincer et d'avertir le Ministère… J'attends des nouvelles d'un jour à l'autre.

__

Vendredi 27 Octobre 1995

Dumbledore m'a écrit. Pettigrow n'a pas été capable d'inventer un mensonge plausible pour dire où il était pendant 14 ans, alors le Ministère a demandé une enquête. 

Ça devient sérieux. Ils ont fini par piger que je ne devais pas être très loin. Dumbledore a dit que le seul fait que Peter soit en vie est la preuve que je ne suis pas coupable de ce dont on m'accuse et a demandé un vrai procès. Il a dit aussi qu'il me défendrait. On attend la suite.


	5. Chapitre 6

__

Lundi 30 Octobre 1995

M. Malefoy a eu vent de l'affaire ! Ratounet a dû paniquer et l'appeler à la rescousse… Il a profité du week-end pour tout geler et a débarqué fièrement ce matin en disant que puisque Dumbledore tient à un procès (je veux, oui !) il défendra Peter. Bravo, il ne manquait plus que ça ! J'ai du mal à imaginer que les choses puissent aller plus mal. Pourquoi j'imaginerais pire ? J'essaie juste de comprendre… 

__

Mardi 31 Octobre 1995

Je sais bien que Peter n'a rien pour lui, mais je m'inquiète quand même ! Si Malefoy le défend, tout peut arriver… D'après ce que je sais, il est en train de ratisser tous les anciens de Poudlard pour avoir des témoignages gentils envers Peter. Les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle l'ont envoyé sur les roses. Il ne désespère pas. Ce type ne désespère jamais ! Il me rend malade (bis).

__

Vendredi 3 Novembre 1995

Le début du procès est fixé à lundi.

__

Samedi 4 Novembre 1995

Match de Quidditch Gryffondor – Serpentard. Les lions ont écrasé les serpents 270 à zéro. Remus m'a rapporté des photos. Harry est en pleine forme, et il a une très bonne équipe ! Le clan Weasley a investi les rangs, les jumeaux sont Batteurs et Ron a été promu Gardien. Sa jambe est complètement guérie. Ça fait pourtant pas mal de temps, et je savais qu'il allait bien – je l'avais déjà vu, d'ailleurs – mais c'est toujours ça que je regarde en premier…


	6. Chapitre 7

__

Lundi 6 Novembre 1995

Début du procès aujourd'hui ! Je suis allé au Ministère avec Dumbledore et Hagrid (pour les rassurer, ils croient que je suis dangereux, alors un demi-géant pour me surveiller ça les tranquillise). Journée chargée. On a mis Harry au courant. Il est inquiet mais ça va. Dumbledore l'a rassuré… Moi, je ne sais pas du tout quoi penser. Je suis resté en automatisme toute la journée. J'ai vu Peter, bien sûr. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air à l'aise. M. Malefoy ne le lâche pas d'une semelle.

Dumbledore a discuté un long moment avec les juges (ils se sont mis à quatre pour l'affaire ! Mais c'est vrai que le système a changé ces dernières années…) pour leur expliquer tout ce qu'il savait sur moi. Il a obtenu la présomption d'innocence… Et je reste à Poudlard le temps du procès ! Ça, c'est vraiment génial. Quand il me l'a dit, ça m'a fait un tel choc que je suis resté déconnecté un moment… avant de réaliser.

La seule mauvaise nouvelle de la journée, c'est l'examen de la marque. De la Marque des Ténèbres… Je ne sais pas comment le Ministère est au courant (Fudge ?) mais ils ont demandé à ce qu'on regarde mon bras pour voir s'il n'y avait aucune trace, rien… On dirait le _Malleus Maleficarum_ ! J'ai de belles coupures sur le bras. Mme Pomfresh était furieuse. Heureusement que je suis droitier, elle m'a jeté un sort d'anesthésie pour me recoudre, j'ai à peine pu bouger les doigts pendant une heure…

Je suis dans la chambre qu'on m'a prêtée au château. Cellule monacale… La fenêtre a été masquée, ce n'est pas très grand, mais j'y suis mille fois mieux qu'à Azkaban.

Remus s'inquiétait pour moi. Il avait bien vu que je n'allais pas bien… C'est lui qui est allé me trouver ce soir, après qu'on soit rentrés au château. J'étais allé dans la forêt… Il m'a promis que je ne retournerais jamais à Azkaban, que lui et Dumbledore ne me laisseraient jamais tomber.

C'est vrai que j'ai encore le cafard. Je n'ai plus aussi mal qu'avant, mais je me souviens à quel point ça a été dur…

Je me sens en sécurité ici. J'ai sommeil… J'ai mangé tout à l'heure, je reste " chez moi " tout le temps, même pour les repas je ne sors pas. Seuls les professeurs et Harry savent que je suis ici. Severus n'est pas ravi, bien sûr… Mais il ne s'est pas opposé.

__

Jeudi 9 Novembre 1995

Les univers parallèles continuent à bien fonctionner. J'utilise le terme exprès parce que ça énerve Remus… Mais c'est aussi ce que je ressens. Je navigue entre deux mondes. Au château, je suis tranquille, tout le monde me fiche la paix, d'ailleurs seule une dizaine de personnes savent que je suis là, et au tribunal c'est la bataille permanente, M. Malefoy est odieux, les juges ne savent plus où donner de la tête entre les témoignages qu'il ratisse, les histoires qu'il brode et les fausses preuves qu'il ramène à tout bout de champ… Ils l'ont menacé de le virer du procès s'il continuait à prétendre n'importe quoi alors ça l'a un peu calmé. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas pour me détendre parce que je ne sais jamais ce qui va me tomber dessus. Heureusement que Dumbledore est là, sinon j'aurais déjà craqué…

__

Lundi 13 Novembre 1995

Un peu de changement. Malefoy a eu une autre idée, il a carrément demandé un arrêt temporaire de témoignages pour Peter, sous prétexte de sa santé… A mon avis, il cherche surtout à sauver la face parce que de notre côté ça avance. A peu près tous les anciens ont témoigné, et j'ai appris hier que Severus allait s'y coller aussi. J'attends !

D'un autre côté, c'est un peu plus chaud ici car Harry, Ron et Hermione ont reçu des demandes de témoignage. Je ne dirai pas que je ne m'y attendais pas… Mais je me demandais si le Ministère allait prendre en compte des témoins mineurs. Apparemment, oui. Quelqu'un va venir ici le 21 pour les entendre. J'espère que tout va bien se passer…

__

Mercredi 15 Novembre 1995

Témoignage de Severus aujourd'hui. D'un calme incroyable, avec une bonne dose de vengeance à mon avis, mais je ne lui ai pas posé la question. Ça le regarde. Il a parlé des Mangemorts, au moment où il y était, et j'aurais bien aimé voir la tête de Malefoy quand il a dit que Peter était un des membres du groupe, spécialisé dans l'espionnage de James et Lily Potter… Mais il est toujours à ses élucubrations de sauvetages et il n'est pas venu. Probable aussi qu'il craignait ce qui allait se passer. Il savait très bien ce que Severus avait à dire.


	7. Chapitre 8

__

Vendredi 17 Novembre 1995

Du changement au château. C'est la réponse du berger à la bergère… Petit clin d'œil à ma " serrure " pour essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère. Harry est passé tout à l'heure. Rogue a eu très mal au bras pendant un cours de Potions cet après midi et Harry a eu mal à la tête. Très peu par rapport à ce qu'a senti Rogue, m'a-t-il dit. Bienvenue au club, Sevie… Oh, je sais très bien qu'il m'étriperait s'il savait que je l'appelle comme ça.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe en bas, bon sang ? Il y a du bruit depuis tout à l'heure et je sens que Dumbledore est inquiet… Rem aussi…


	8. Chapitre 10

__

Jeudi 23 Novembre 1995

Je me suis réveillé hier à l'hôpital…

Peter a attaqué le château dimanche soir. De la folie ! Une folie qu'il n'a certainement pas pu organiser tout seul. Il avait des explosifs, plusieurs sorts hyper puissants, et un fauve ensorcelé qui m'a attaqué quand il a voulu s'enfuir par la forêt et que je l'ai poursuivi. D'où ma présence à Sainte Mangouste. Peter, lui, a été capturé. Il est dans les cachots de Poudlard. Moi, j'ai eu trois côtes cassées, plusieurs coups de griffe aux bras et à la poitrine, et j'ai perdu presque trois litres de sang… Quand je suis arrivé dimanche soir (lundi matin ?) il a fallu m'opérer. Le médecin m'a dit (ce matin) que les plaies étaient tellement profondes qu'ils ne pouvaient pas soigner directement et qu'ils ont dû ouvrir pour y voir plus clair… Moi je ne me souviens de rien, j'étais dans le coma. C'est le trou noir à partir du moment où je suis arrivé dans la clairière qui ouvre le camp des centaures. J'avais mal partout, le fauve n'était plus avec moi… Je m'étais transformé en chien, mais j'ai dû reprendre ma forme humaine en m'évanouissant.

Rem était à côté de moi quand je me suis réveillé, c'est lui qui m'a tout raconté. J'étais encore KO hier. Là ça va mieux, je n'ai pas mal mais je flotte encore un peu. Ça devrait passer en quelques jours.

Dumbledore a fait un mot pour rassurer les médico-mages. Je crois que ça marche… Il faut dire que c'est le service des soins intensifs, ils ont vu bien pire… Remus a entendu des infirmières parler dans les couloirs. Elles ne doutent pas une minute que Voldemort est revenu, elles ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. D'après ce que Rem a compris, Sainte Mangouste a reçu des employés du Ministère épuisés de boulot, et aussi quelques sorciers victimes de vengeances des Mangemorts… Ça n'a pas l'air d'être beaucoup plus sérieux. J'espère vraiment que ça ne le sera pas.

J'arrête pour le moment, je suis crevé. Je vais essayer de dormir un peu. Dumbledore a écrit, c'est Rogue qui remplace Lupin à l'école, alors il peut rester ici. Albus doit se douter qu'il ne veut pas me laisser…

__

Vendredi 24 Novembre 1995

J'écris un peu, parce que si je ne raconte pas tout de suite ce qui s'est passé, je vais en oublier la moitié après, et je ne le veux pas…

Tout a commencé vers huit heures du soir. Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, a repéré Peter sous sa forme de rat et a voulu le chasser, mais il l'a agressée. Rusard a vu la scène. Il a tout de suite alerté Dumbledore. Les élèves étaient en train de finir de manger. Dumbledore les a envoyé dans leurs Salles Communes, et a gardé près de lui Lupin, Rogue et Mc Gonagall. Il a envoyé Nick Quasi Sans Tête me chercher dans ma chambre. Il nous a mis au courant et on a décidé de capturer Peter nous-mêmes plutôt que de faire appel au Ministère… On est allés dans le hall. Alors qu'on parlait, j'ai senti l'odeur de Harry (mort de peur) près de nous. Il s'était caché dans un placard. J'ai préféré le garder avec nous, j'avais peur que Peter soit entré dans le château, je ne voulais pas le laisser seul. Quand Hagrid est allé lâcher les chiens de chasse dans le parc, je l'ai envoyé avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas être plus en sûreté qu'avec Hagrid. Dumbledore m'a prêté une baguette et on est sortis dans le parc avec Lup et Rogue. C'est là que j'ai vu Peter et que j'ai commencé à lui courir après. Rem et Severus se sont fait attaquer par un serpent de Magie Noire. Ils ont réussi à le détruire et ont fait signe à Harry et Hagrid de se mettre dans l'enclos des chevaux. Enfin, ça, je l'ai su après, j'étais en train de courser Peter (on s'est même battus, en chemin), jusqu'à ce qu'il aille dans la Forêt pour tenter de m'échapper. C'est idiot en plus, j'aurais dû me douter que c'était un piège, je connais cette forêt comme ma poche, cent fois mieux que lui. Parce que là, au bout de quatre mètres, immense lueur blanche et boule de poils débarque. Il s'est jeté sur moi. Peter s'est tiré, j'ai su après qu'il est tombé directement dans les pattes de Rem et de Severus. Crétin ! Moi, j'étais aux prises avec le fauve. J'ai essayé de le frapper ou de lui jeter des sorts, rien à faire. Protégé. Il m'a à moitié déchiré la poitrine d'un coup de griffe. Je me suis transformé en chien et je l'ai mordu à mon tour. J'ai dû lui faire assez mal parce qu'il m'a lâché et que j'ai pu m'enfuir. C'est là que j'ai vu que j'étais près du territoire des centaures. J'ai réussi à me traîner jusqu'à la clairière et je me suis effondré là, juste après avoir repris ma forme humaine. Après, je ne me souviens presque de rien, j'avais mal et j'avais froid. Je sais que Hagrid et Harry m'ont trouvé et m'ont emmené à l'infirmerie. Remus m'a aussitôt transporté par la poudre de cheminette à Sainte Mangouste. J'aurais bien aimé voir la tête du médecin de garde. Même en sorcellerie, une attaque de puma ils ne doivent pas voir ça souvent, en tous cas pas en Angleterre !

__

Samedi 25 Novembre 1995

Je m'ennuie. Je ne peux rien faire… Je passe mes journées à dormir, lire, et jouer aux cartes avec Rem. Dumbledore va essayer d'amener Harry, mais comme il est mineur ça va être un peu délicat.

__

Dimanche 26 Novembre 1995

Harry est passé me voir avec Dumbledore cet après-midi. J'étais si content de le voir… Lui aussi, d'ailleurs. Même s'il s'inquiète beaucoup pour moi. Et impossible de lui mentir maintenant, il n'est plus dupe. 

Ça me fait bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'une dernière sécurité s'effondre !

Mais je reviens à mes moutons. On a discuté un moment alors que Dumbledore s'engueulait avec Remus. Motif de la dispute : le Ministère, qui a fini par apprendre que je suis réveillé, veut que je témoigne dans DEUX JOURS ! Ils sont cinglés ou quoi ? Dumbledore va régler ça mais ça m'a fait un choc quand je l'ai entendu. Ils veulent liquider l'affaire… est-ce que M. Malefoy fait pression ? Sans doute. Il a encore assez de monde à sa botte. C'est un véritable combat de titans… Albus le blanc contre Lucius le noir. Qui va gagner ?

Question bonnes idées, j'ai déjà mon favori. Dumbledore bien sûr ! Je rentre à Poudlard cette nuit. Par la route… Rem m'accompagnera. Dumbledore dit que je serai plus en sécurité au château et ce n'est même pas la peine de chercher des arguments pour prouver qu'il a raison.

J'arrête, j'ai sommeil. Harry a raison, je suis encore loin d'avoir récupéré…


	9. Chapitre 11

__

Lundi 27 Novembre 1995

Les nouvelles m'ont attendu, et m'ont sauté dessus ce soir…

Je suis arrivé ce matin, très tôt – paraît-il, en tous cas, parce que j'ai dormi pendant tout le trajet. Je me suis réveillé vers midi mais j'ai somnolé une partie de l'après-midi. Je suis dans un coin de l'infirmerie, à l'abri derrière un rideau…

Rem est venu me voir alors qu'il avait une heure de libre et on a un peu discuté, puis il est allé voir Dumbledore. Et trois quarts d'heure après, Harry débarque… Il est lui aussi allé voir Dumbledore (il avait mal à la tête) et a surpris une conversation derrière la porte. Et il en a beaucoup appris ! Des choses que je savais (le pacte avec Severus pour veiller sur lui) et aussi beaucoup que je ne savais pas… Entre autres, que le même Rogue est venu à Sainte Mangouste hier soir et nous a accompagné pendant qu'on rentrait… Il était crevé aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'Harry aurait bien voulu me demander des explications mais je n'en savais pas plus que lui.

Il a réussi à me faire pleurer ! Mais il a une manière de raconter aussi, plus proche du caractère de Lily que de celui de James, étalant les faits si bien qu'on devine au fur et à mesure tout ce qu'il a ressenti… Dumbledore lui a parlé. Il lui a expliqué que le remords et la culpabilité étaient les armes préférées de Voldemort… Je le savais déjà, mais ça m'a paru soudain beaucoup plus clair. Et je me sens mieux maintenant. Crevé, mais mieux. C'est bizarre… J'ai l'impression que Harry a récupéré de la mémoire de son père. Je lui ai promis qu'on ferait tout pour rester en vie et j'ai posé la main sur son front, comme on faisait avec James pour clore une promesse. Et il m'a imité ! Il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il a fait ça et je crois que ça l'a effrayé au début. Je lui ai expliqué. Il était fasciné… Etonné, aussi. Il m'a demandé si c'était possible et j'ai répondu qu'en sorcellerie le domaine du possible avait tendance à ne pas respecter les limites classiques (ou un truc de ce genre)… Il a ri.

__

Jeudi 30 Novembre 1995

Une semaine depuis l'attaque. Traumatisé ? Peut-être. Le mot est fort… Mais sur l'idée, oui. Oui, sûrement. Le mal que ça fait…

Remus passe me voir tous les jours, et on discute pendant plusieurs heures. De tout. Il me force à vider l'abcès. Je sens la plaie qui se rouvre tous les jours, mais ça fait de moins en moins mal…

Harry passe aussi, mais on ne parle pas des mêmes sujets. Il veut tout savoir sur son père. Je continue à l'entraîner à la télépathie. Il apprend très vite et commence à pouvoir parler d'autres personnes. 

J'ai oublié quelque chose : lui, Ron et Hermione ont fait leurs témoignages le 21, alors que j'étais à l'hôpital. Tout s'est bien passé, mieux qu'il le craignait. Il a eu peur au début en voyant la plume automatique, parce qu'il s'est rappelé la Plume à Papote de Rita Skeeter !

__

Samedi 2 Décembre 1995

Début de l'Avent demain. Je suis remonté dans ma chambre. Severus va mieux. Le procès est toujours suspendu. Les juges ont eu le dernier mot sur Fudge et attendent ma guérison (une dizaine de jours, dixit Mme Pomfresh).

__

Mardi 5 Décembre 1995

Je profite de tout mon temps libre pour réfléchir. J'ai trouvé dans un des livres de Rem un long chapitre sur les Animagi. Le type qui l'a écrit – un professeur d'université – a disserté un bon moment sur le psychisme des Animagi, et les liens qu'il y a entre leur cerveau humain et leur cerveau animal. C'est vrai que je suis un peu _chien_… J'ai l'odorat d'un chien, l'ouïe… J'ai toujours eu le caractère d'un chien. Evidemment, c'est devenu plus fort quand on a commencé les sorts. Parfois, je vois le monde comme un chien, même quand je suis humain… tous mes sens sont plus forts. Ma conscience, en revanche, est plus faible, mes pensées plus simples, mais ça je le savais déjà… c'était comme ça quand j'ai repéré Harry dans le placard. Je crois qu'il a été assez sidéré.

Des fois aussi, je rêve chien… Je suis chien et humain en même temps ! Mais je ne porte pas la malédiction de Remus…

A propos de lui, il m'a raconté que Rogue bosse sur une nouvelle recette de potion Tue-Loup. Il essaie de la rendre moins dégueulasse. Si c'est pas une preuve de bonne volonté… Pour l'instant, ça marche moyen mais le moral de Rem remonte. Celui de Severus aussi. Savoir qu'il nous a peut-être ?

__

Lundi 11 Décembre 1995

Reprise du procès demain.

__

Mardi 12 décembre 1995

On a discuté dans ma chambre. Le clan se reforme ! Ça m'a fait drôle de voir Severus ici, mais lui n'avait pas l'air de trop s'y déplaire. En tous cas, on a bien parlé. J'ai même cru entendre Severus blaguer, à propos de Peter en plus !


	10. Chapitre 12

__

Mercredi 13 Décembre 1995

Harry a reçu un nouveau courrier du Ministère. Il s'est douté que quelque chose clochait en voyant qu'il était le seul. Et effectivement ça cloche. Le courrier est une demande de témoignage en chair et en os. Le 22. Il va rater les examens de deux matières, mais Dumbledore a dit que vu son niveau ça n'avait aucune importance. La tête de Harry !

Autre nouvelle : oui, la bestiole qui m'a attaqué dans la forêt était bien un puma. Ravi de l'apprendre…


	11. Chapitre 15

__

Samedi 23 Décembre 1995

(matin)

JE SUIS LIBRE !

Le procès s'est fini hier soir. Le témoignage de Harry a secoué tout le monde. Même moi qui l'avais déjà entendu – et raconté, et écrit – j'avais une grosse boule dans la poitrine. Arthur Weasley (il est venu) était au bord des larmes, et en même temps il bouillait de rage. Ron a seulement 4 mois de plus que Harry, ils sont pratiquement jumeaux…

Lorsque Harry a raconté comment il avait éloigné les détraqueurs sur le bord du lac, M. Malefoy a essayé de faire objection. Comme quoi Harry n'était pas capable de créer un tel Patronus. Mon œil ! S'il n'en avait pas été capable, je n'aurais pas été là, Lucius ! Quoique ça t'aurait bien arrangé, pas vrai ? Les juges ne s'y sont pas trompés, d'ailleurs. Ils ont demandé à Harry de créer son Patronus (Cornedrue, débarquant dans la salle du tribunal…) et l'ont testé avec un peu de ce que j'appelle du jus de Détraqueur. Sans commentaires.

Mais je dilue, parce que le plus fort c'est ce que s'est passé après. Là c'était moi. Et je reconnais que j'en suis plutôt fier…

Comme ils n'arrivaient à rien avec Lucius l'embrouille (Peter allergique aux plumes de Jobberknoll, je rêve…), les juges ont décidé de nous faire subir à Peter et à moi un Examen des Sorts. Quand ils l'ont dit, on pouvait reconnaître sans problème ceux qui ne connaissaient pas : c'étaient les seuls à ne pas être devenus blancs…

Ils n'ont pas traîné on a été isolés et on a passé l'Examen peu de temps après. Les avocats n'avaient pas le droit de venir mais M. Malefoy a essayé quand même de passer. Ils l'ont viré. J'ai entendu, j'étais en train de m'endormir avec la potion (à propos, très sympas les médico-mages du Ministère). Après, le calme plat pendant un moment. J'ai lu pas mal de trucs sur l'Examen des Sorts, et je craignais un peu ce qui allait m'arriver, mais en fait on se sent super bien… C'est peut-être parce que j'étais innocent…

Quand je me suis réveillé (doucement), Remus était à côté de moi, ainsi que Dumbledore et Harry. Il m'a dit tout de suite que ça avait réussi. Les juges avaient déjà donné les résultats de l'Examen – pas la peine de les répéter, je les connais – et avaient dit qu'ils énonceraient leur verdict dans la soirée. On est restés un moment en bas, là où on m'a fait passer l'Examen (une salle spéciale de magie classe 5 !) à jouer aux cartes, avant de remonter.

Tout ce que le ministère comptait d'oisifs et d'intéressés était venu, c'était fou, il y en avait jusque dans les escaliers ! Les juges sont arrivés au bout de cinq minutes. Ils ont donné les résultats : Peter avait montré des signes plus que nets de sorts de magie noire et de sorts de mort. Quand à moi, ils ont dit que je n'avais jamais été Gardien du Secret et que ne pouvais pas avoir trahi James et Lily. Le bien que j'ai ressenti quand ils l'ont dit… C'était fantastique…

Peter a été condamné au baiser du Détraqueur. Ils l'ont aussitôt emmené. Nous aussi on est partis très vite, juste le temps de dire trois mots aux journalistes. Après, ils se sont jetés sur M. Malefoy. On est sortis par un couloir de sécurité et on est arrivés sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment vu depuis pas mal d'années, ça n'a pas beaucoup changé… Il n'y avait pratiquement personne dehors. Il faisait nuit et froid. Je suis allé à Gringotts déposer les 12000 (DOUZE MILLE ! ! !) Gallions que j'ai reçus en dédommagement pour l'emprisonnement à Azkaban. Tout seul, car les trois autres m'ont laissé pour me préparer une surprise quand je suis allé m'acheter une baguette magique chez Ollivander, ils se sont cachés près de la boutique et ont attendu que je trouve. Ils n'ont pas eu à attendre longtemps, le premier choix a été le bon. Ebène et licorne. Le genre de petite blague dont je raffole… Bref, je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de chercher l'argent dans ma poche qu'ils sont entrés et on payé à ma place. Fou rire. M. Ollivander était assez étonné.

Après, on est allés voir Procyon… Harry ne connaissait pas et je crois que l'essai a été concluant. Il ouvrait des yeux grands comme ses lunettes ! Moi, je n'ai pas trop de souvenirs, j'étais dans ma bulle. Si content de revoir Procyon… Il me rappelle Grand-Père.

Xylaire, le hibou de Severus, est arrivé un peu après nous avec un message de Mc Gonagall et un autre de Severus lui-même. La nouvelle est parvenue au château avec les éditions spéciales des journaux et après la première surprise, tout le monde était assez content. Surtout les Gryffondor ! Il faudra peut-être leur dire que Peter aussi était chez eux…

On a pris le Magicobus pour rentrer, Harry commençait à tomber de sommeil et moi aussi. Les montagnes russes, c'est épuisant ! J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des siècles qu'on était partis avec le Portoloin. Xyl était content, c'est comme ça qu'il est venu à l'aller.

C'était la fête quand on est arrivés, mais Harry et moi sommes allés nous coucher assez vite. Je me suis endormi tout de suite.

Ce sont les vacances de Noël. Le château ne s'est pas beaucoup vidé, en tout cas moins que les années d'avant m'a dit Remus.

J'ai reçu une lettre du notaire de Grand-Père. Une autre surprise ! Et une énorme ! Grand-Père me lègue le manoir ! Il m'a désigné comme héritier dans son testament, et le notaire l'a maintenu même quand j'ai été condamné (cela dit, ça doit pas être son boulot à lui de juger de la blancheur de ses clients…). Bref, le résultat est que le manoir est à moi…

Le manoir ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était il y a six mois avec Rem et Fletch, quand on a récupéré mes affaires. Le notaire m'y a donné rendez-vous cet après-midi. Je n'ai encore rien dit à Harry, je lui montrerai à Noël.

J'ai encore de la peine à y croire.

Beaucoup de courrier, bien sûr. Papa, Véga (qui vient ici le 7), des amis de Poudlard… Je n'ai pas encore tout ouvert.

(Le soir)

Je rentre du manoir. Toujours aussi beau… j'avais peur qu'il soit sale, ou abîmé, parce que ça faisait dix ans que personne ne l'avait habité, mais il était propre. La maison s'est nettoyée seule. Les uniques visiteurs ont été des animaux. Alors qu'on examinait tout avec le notaire, un chien est entré. J'ai discuté avec lui il s'appelle Tuby, il appartient à une famille de sorciers qui habitent Pré au Lard. Il connaît un peu le manoir, il vient de temps en temps.

J'ai passé plusieurs heures à parcourir la maison dans tous les sens. J'ai enlevé les housses des meubles, j'ai retrouvé ma chambre, celle de James, celle de Remus, les tableaux…

En rentrant, j'ai croisé des habitants de Pré au Lard qui m'ont félicité. Ils avaient l'air contents pour moi. Je les ai vu m'agonir d'injures quand j'étais condamné. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Est-ce que je peux oublier ? Je ne sais pas. Je verrai ça plus tard. Pas par lâcheté ou paresse. Mais c'est une question vraiment difficile.

Au château, j'ai repris les lettres. Je suis tombé sur un paquet assez épais dont l'écriture m'a dit quelque chose. J'ai ouvert, c'était Camille ! Elle m'a écrit pas mal de lettres, mais ne me les avait jamais envoyées. Elle a réparé d'un seul coup ses _actes manqués_ (le mot est d'elle). J'ai tout lu. Ça commence peu après mon évasion " Si, je sais que ce n'est pas toi mais j'étais anéantie… " " Où es-tu ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je devine que tu dois t'inquiéter pour Harry, mais fais confiance à Dumbledore. Je pense fort à toi… " et ça continue pendant le procès " Accroche-toi, Bulle ! Je sais que tu vas gagner ! Bats-toi, ne laisse pas Peter te détruire… " " Je t'aime, lutte, je veux pouvoir te revoir, être à nouveau avec toi, qu'on puisse enfin vivre ensemble… " jusqu'à aujourd'hui. " Sirius, tu as gagné ! Je t'imagine à Poudlard, fou de joie, avec ton filleul et tous tes amis… Je voudrais tant être avec toi ! " Elle a rajouté une dernière lettre : " Tu as dû tout lire déjà… ne pleure pas… " (raté !) " Réponds-moi… Je suis à Londres mais je peux te rejoindre vite. Je t'aime… "

Je lui ai répondu, elle devrait recevoir la lettre très vite.

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'aimait toujours ! Ça fait si longtemps… et j'étais parti si brutalement, sans pouvoir lui expliquer… Je ne me souvenais plus qu'elle m'appelait Bulle. Elle trouvait que je m'éloignais parfois trop des autres, que je me repliais… Ça m'énervait qu'elle m'appelle comme ça mais en même temps c'était la seule à l'avoir vu. 

Je réalise qu'elle me manque…

J'ai rangé les lettres avec les livres de la Réserve. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas envie que Harry tombe dessus !

__

Dimanche 24 décembre 1995 (plutôt lundi 25…)

Je me suis installé au manoir pour les vacances. Harry n'est toujours pas au courant… Il le verra demain ! Je suis arrivé dans l'après-midi avec Remus, qui est reparti avant que la nuit tombe et depuis j'ai passé tout mon temps à la bibliothèque. Je suis dans ma chambre là, mais vraiment par fatigue. Il est plus de minuit… Camille m'a répondu. Elle passe les vacances de Noël avec ses parents mais remontera ensuite. Elle pense s'installer dans l'Auberge de Pré au Lard et me demande de ne pas essayer de la faire changer d'avis ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'essaierais, cette fille a toujours tout décidé toute seule.

J'arrête, je suis vraiment crevé.

__

Lundi 25 Décembre 1995

(soir, ce coup-ci)

Harry a adoré le manoir ! Il m'a déjà demandé s'il pourrait y inviter ses amis. Je crois qu'il a été très impressionné. Par tout : la maison, le parc, mes arrière grands-parents, et aussi le fait que je sois relié aux Llewellyn. Evidemment, il joue au Quidditch… J'ai écrit à papa et à Véga pour leur dire que j'étais au manoir et qu'ils pouvaient venir quand ils voulaient.

Sinon, je passe mon temps à tout remettre en ordre… J'ai dégagé la chambre de James pour Harry. Il faudra que je pense à vérifier le piano, mais je n'en suis pas encore à cet étage-là !


	12. Chapitre 17

__

Mardi 2 Janvier 1996

Appel de Harry. Il a surpris une conversation entre Damian et sa mère à propos de Rogue et il a entendu Damian dire qu'il était malade. Il m'a demandé ce que j'en pensais. Je lui ai juste dit que j'allais revenir au château plus tôt (demain au lieu d'après-demain) mais en fait je suis plus inquiet que je ne lui ai montré… Severus n'est JAMAIS malade. Bien sûr, Damian n'a que onze ans et il ne peut pas encore comprendre mais je suis à peu près sûr qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas clair…Je vais aller voir Severus demain et j'essaierai d'en apprendre plus.

__

Mercredi 3 Janvier 1996

Je suis allé voir Severus. Comme je m'en doutais, Damian était en dessous de la vérité. Son oncle lui a bien caché ses symptômes. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis allé le voir à l'improviste. Il était dans sa chambre, à moitié endormi. Evidemment, il n'a pas trop apprécié de me voir. Mais il se doutait que je venais l'aider et il a tout déballer sans trop râler.

Pas génial. Il ne dort presque plus, même avec des somnifères. Il ne souffre pas physiquement, ou en tous cas pas assez pour le perturber plus que ça, mais il est mort de peur. Il reçoit tous les jours des lettres de menaces, et même des Beuglantes et des sorts qu'il a pu maîtriser. Il avait l'air à bout de forces. Il s'était installé dans un fauteuil et alors qu'on parlait il s'est endormi. Cinq minutes plus tard, il a fait un cauchemar et s'est réveillé en sursaut. Il lui a fallu un moment pour se calmer. Il n'a rien dit, mais je suppose que c'est comme ça que se passent ses nuits. Pas étonnant qu'il soit crevé.

On a parlé pendant plusieurs heures, un peu de tout, et je suis remonté. Harry est venu dix minutes plus tard. Je me suis payé sa tête. Pas impressionné pour deux sous. Je lui ai raconté un peu, et il m'a demandé comment était Poudlard quand j'avais son âge. Comment était le monde sorcier, en fait ! Je lui ai raconté mon enfance, les bêtises qu'on faisait à Poudlard, on a même parlé de Peter. On parlait de la Forêt Interdite quand Remus est arrivé. Il est allé voir Rogue aussi, et ils ont eu l'idée de me le faire remplacer. Merci, les gars ! Naturellement, Rem avait déjà contacté Dumbledore quand il est venu me voir et leur a donné rendez-vous à lui et à Rogue dans le couloir de repaire. 

Ah, le repaire ! Je ne pensais pas y remettre les pieds un jour. Le tête de Harry quand Remus a récité la formule et quand le mur s'est ouvert valait le détour. Severus était assez amusé, je crois. Sans doute qu'il se souvenait de ses recherches infructueuses pour nous localiser, quand on s'y planquait ! Bref, on a fait une réunion, assez courte sur la durée mais plutôt remplie et aux conséquences non négligeables. Je vais remplacer Severus pour ses cours jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère. Il garde la responsabilité de sa bande de dégénérés (et de Damian). Si je n'avais pas vu à quel point il était fatigué, je l'aurais compris en voyant qu'il n'hésitait pas longtemps à me laisser son boulot. Il a vraiment besoin de repos.

Autre nouvelle : les cours de duel pour Harry. Je crois bien que l'idée lui a plu. J'ai parlé au professeur Flitwick pendant le repas. C'est d'accord. Harry ira le voir et ils arrangeront ça entre eux.

Harry m'a demandé ce que pensait Damian de l'arrangement. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'attache beaucoup à ce gosse. Eh bien Damian avait l'air plutôt soulagé quand on lui a expliqué. Il avait bien compris !

__

Vendredi 5 Janvier 2002

Re-lettre de Camille. Elle compte venir à Pré au Lard la semaine prochaine. Génial !

Bon, ça c'était pour commencer sur une bonne nouvelle, et c'était la seule que j'avais en magasin pour aujourd'hui.

Peter s'est échappé. Ou plutôt on l'a aidé à s'échapper parce qu'il n'a plus d'âme maintenant, enfin je le suppose. On l'a appris ce matin dans la Gazette. Gros titre à la une.

On a décidé tout de suite une réunion dans la salle, Rem, Dumbledore, Harry et sa bande et moi. Rogue aussi devait venir, mais quand je suis passé dans sa chambre il était trop KO. Il se doutait de quelque chose et n'a presque pas dormi. Harry aussi l'a senti, il a fait un cauchemar. Même moi je l'ai senti, mais j'espérais que c'était faux. Hélas.

Le sort d'idées que James a lancé marche toujours, je crois. Les gosses n'ont pas tardé à sortir une hypothèse. Hermione, surtout. Je savais bien qu'elle était intelligente. Elle pense – et Harry y avait un peu pensé aussi, je crois, ou alors ils en ont parlé – que Peter a été aidé par un Détraqueur – peut-être celui qui l'a embrassé – à s'enfuir, en vue de rejoindre Voldemort qui pourra lui faire une âme noire. Enfin, âme est un bien grand mot mais je ne vais pas pinailler là-dessus parce que sinon j'y suis encore demain. Et c'était juste une hypothèse ! Encore que je fais confiance à Hermione pour avoir déjà lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque qu'elle pouvait atteindre… 

Il fait moche. Pluie et vent tout le temps. Ras le bol.

__

Samedi 6 Janvier 1996

Véga vient au château demain.

J'ai (encore) passé l'après-midi chez Rogue pour régler tous les détails à propos des cours. Il m'a donné des détails sur chaque élève, c'est surtout ça qui a pris du temps. J'ai tout noté avec une Plume Enregistreuse, mais je me souviens quand même de pas mal de choses. Il s'est contenté de peu pour Harry, m'a dit qu'il bavardait pas mal pendant les cours. Il m'a dit aussi que pour les Serpentard, mis à part Damian et quelques autres, le comportement est en gros le même, la palme d'or revenant bien sûr à Drago Malefoy (bon, il n'a pas dit ça comme ça, mais je traduis). Bref, je sais très bien à quoi m'en tenir. Il m'a donné aussi les noms de tous les élèves qui ont un niveau tellement haut qu'ils dépassent tous les autres bien sûr, Hermione était dans le lot. Je crois que le plus drôle (pour mon genre d'humour, le noir...) ça a été quand je lui ai parlé de Neville Londubat et qu'il m'a répondu : " Pour Londubat, tu fais comme tu veux, ça me dépasse. " C'est exactement ce que j'attendais ! Il ne s'en doute pas, mais ça fait un moment que je cherche des idées pur sortir ce gosse de la mouise (Rem m'a beaucoup parlé de lui) et que j'attendais un accord officiel. Maintenant que je l'ai, je peux considérer en toute bonne (!) foi que j'ai carte blanche. J'espère que les dégâts ne sont pas trop grands !

Severus m'a aussi donné – avec une grande réticence – la clé de ses placards. J'y ai jeté un coup d'œil et je n'ai pas été déçu. Autre amusement : le chaudron à pattes. Il l'a gardé, après s'être rendu compte que non seulement il pouvait se déplacer et qu'il gardait toutes ses capacités de chaudron, mais aussi qu'il s'avait faire pas mal de choses avec ses deux pattes avant, en se dressant sur les pattes arrières, qu'il ne mange presque rien et qu'il vient quand on le siffle. Tout juste s'il n'a pas un nom !

Peter toujours inconnu au bataillon... J'ai cru voir que Mme Mc Gonagall était amenée à la limite de la crise de nerfs à chaque mois qu'on prononce le mot " Fudge ".


	13. Chapitre 18

__

Dimanche 7 Janvier 1996

Visite de Véga. Elle avait amené Théo. J'ai dit à Harry d'amener Ron et Hermione et apparemment j'ai bien fait : Hermione et elle s'entendent à merveille. On a parlé de Poudlard, des cours, des examens et des livres pendant que les garçons jouaient dans la neige. Théo était mort de fatigue le soir et il s'est endormi dans les bras de Veg. Je les ai raccompagnés à la porte.

Véga repassera au printemps voir le manoir. Elle essaiera d'emmener Papa.

__

Lundi 8 Janvier 1996

Mort de fatigue.

Premier jour de cours aujourd'hui. Et le baptême du feu en première heure : Gryffondor et Serpentard 5e année ! Harry et ses amis étaient assez contents de me voir, à peu près tous les Gryffondor en fait, mais chez les Serpentard c'était un autre son de cloche. Au bout de deux minutes, j'ai entendu Malefoy discuter avec un autre Serpentard (Nott) ils disaient que Harry était sûrement mon chouchou puisque c'était mon filleul. Je les ai sciés (ainsi que toute la classe, je crois) en montrant que je les avais entendus. Je me suis même transformé. J'ai vu deux filles de Gryffondor sursauter après vérification, je les ai reconnues comme les deux mordues de Divination dont m'avait parlé Harry. Ça se confirme, je ressemble à un Sinistros.

Mais je reviens à Malefoy. Je leur avais donné à faire un potion de réparation (j'en ai profité pour réparer des objets cassés du manoir ! ! !) et je l'ai vu qui allait verser du jus de piment dans le chaudron d'un autre élève. Je lui ai demandé s'il me prenait pour un imbécile. Il n'a pas répondu et je suis allé m'asseoir en face de lui, après avoir dit aux autres élèves de bosser. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas Rogue, mais que je menais ce cours comme je le voulais et qu'il devrait arrêter ses idioties. J'ai senti que Harry m'espionnait et je lui ai dit de bosser... Après, Malefoy m'a dit que si je le saquais il préviendrait son père et je lui ai répondu que s'il faisait ça, je préviendrais Dumbledore. Je lui dit aussi que son père n'était pas de taille à me faire peur... Je l'ai laissé après pour m(occuper des autres, mais je lui ai dit de venir le midi. Il a quand même trouvé le moyen de me faire un potion impeccable et de se prendre 10 points.

Quand il est venu, le midi, il était un peu plus flambard et il a essayé de me faire peur à nouveau, mais je l'ai fait retomber. Un peu par machiavélisme, je l'avoue, mais je distingue très bien le fils du père et c'est pour ses fautes à lui que je râle. Je lui ai dit. Je lui ai dit aussi comme même Voldemort ne me faisait pas peur, que je savais très bien qui était en réalité son père et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à trop le souligner. Il m'a balancé son regard le plus noir, je lui en ai fait un pire. Il a commencé à lâcher et je l'ai achevé en lui disant que je continuerais à le surveiller et qu'il devait arrêter de jouer au petit caïd. Je n'ai pas dit ça à Rogue quand je lui ai raconté, bien sûr, mais je lui ai dit tout le reste et je crois qu'il a plutôt apprécié. Envie peut-être ? Il ne peut pas se permettre ça lui et on le sait très bien tous les deux. Malefoy le sait aussi – mais maintenant il est dans la cage et s'il recommence ses petits jeux il se fera avoir.

A part ça : Harry a un meilleur niveau que ce que Severus avait consenti à me dire. M'étonne pas trop, même si ça m'attriste encore. Est-ce qu'un jour il pourra se libérer de tout ça ? Je ne sais pas. On n'a pas du tout le même caractère.

Autre chose, toujours à propos de Harry : j'ai vu sa petite amie, la nommée Cho Chang : une ravissante métisse en sixième année à Serdaigle. Très gentille et bonne élève. Je me suis surpris à la surveiller plus que les autres. Est-ce que leur histoire est vraiment sérieuse ? Impossible à savoir. Ils sont jeunes tous les deux. En même temps, d'après le peu que je sais, ça se passe bien. Harry n'est plus paralysé quand il la voit. Mais j'attends de voir comment ils se comportent sur un terrain.

L'après-midi, j'ai eu des élèves de troisième année qui sont entrés à Poudlard l'année de mon évasion. Un peu plus méfiants, mais calmes quand même. Rassurés que je me comporte en professeur. 

Dans l'ensemble, la journée s'est plutôt bien passée.

__

Jeudi 11 Janvier 1996

Tout va toujours bien. Camille a écrit :

" Bonjour Si !

J'ai appris avec surprise ta récente nomination. Ce n'est pas vraiment le fait que tu enseignes les Potions qui m'a étonnée, mais le fait que tu as bien dû à un moment ou à un autre t'entendre avec Rogue. D'ailleurs, pour que tu te retrouves à cette place, c'est plus qu'une entende, c'est un véritable accord qui a dû se faire ! Il faudra que tu me racontes ça.

J'arrive à Pré au Lard samedi par le train de midi vingt-cinq. Pourras-tu venir me chercher à la gare ? Envoie-moi ta réponse par hibou. Si tu ne peux pas, je m'arrangerai.

A bientôt

Je t'aime

Camille. "

__

Vendredi 12 Janvier 1996

Deuxième cours avec les G/S cinquième année. Malefoy s'est calmé. Neville Londubat se détend peu à peu, je devrais bientôt pouvoir passer réellement à l'action.

J'ai oublié d'en parler hier j'ai vu les jumeaux Weasley à l'œuvre. Autant pour moi, Severus n'avait pas menti. Je ne les ai pas vus s'arrêter une seule seconde. Leur gémellité leur facilite considérablement les choses. Impossible de les coincer pour bavardage ! Je les ai laissé faire, d'autant plus qu'ils travaillent très bien. J'aimerais bien en savoir plus. J'essaierai de les voir à la bibliothèque ou à Pré au Lard à l'occasion.

__

Lundi 15 Janvier 1996

Camille a passé le week-end au manoir. La première nuit, on a discuté pendant des heures, remontant le temps jusqu'à aujourd'hui, avant de nous écrouler vers sept heures. Elle est repartie hier soir. J'ai marqué un point elle va essayer de se faire transférer ici. En revanche, elle n'en démord pas, elle veut rester à Pré au Lard au début. On verra bien !

Le temps n'a pas l'air de s'arranger. Ce qui n'empêche pas les équipes de Quidditch de travailler d'arrache-pied. Le premier match de l'année (Poufsouffle Serdaigle, victoire des Serdaigle) a eu lieu samedi. Le prochain match de Gryffondor est en février. Ils affrontent Serdaigle !

__

Dimanche 21 Janvier 1996

Plus le temps d'écrire qu'une fois par semaine, à la fin ! Tout va aussi bien que possible, mieux peut-être. Camille s'est installée au manoir ! Elle a posé ses valises hier (et sa présence commence déjà à se faire sentir, la cuisine n'a jamais été aussi brillante, même du temps de Mamie. D'après ce que j'ai pu lui arracher (pendant qu'elle frottait et que je rangeais le bureau), elle m'a décrit à des amies sans me nommer et elles lui ont toutes dit de venir s'installer. Ravi de l'apprendre !

__

Dimanche 28 Janvier 1996

Harry progresse en sorts comme en télépathie : à pas de géant. L'empreinte de son père, dit Flitwick qui se souvient très bien du susnommé (faut dire qu'il a tout fait pour). Il assimile les défensifs et les dérivatifs avec joie, visiblement, mais il m'a confié qu'il attend les offensifs. Tu ne vas pas être déçu, mon garçon !

A part ça, du nouveau du côté de Neville. Je m'occupe de lui à chaque fois que je peux et il commence à saisir le message. D'avantage de confiance en lui, de sang-froid, et ses notes s'en ressentent franchement. Il a cessé de paniquer quand il est face à un chaudron et Mme Mc Gonagall m'a dit qu'il s'améliorait en Métamorphose. Quand à la Botanique, c'est toujours le bonheur absolu, il est troisième de la classe !

__

Samedi 3 Février 1996

Rencontre entre Harry et Camille prévue demain. Malgré mes demandes et supplications (non, j'exagère) répétées, Cam insiste pour se présenter elle-même. Je crains des étincelles !

Au prix de gros et épuisants efforts, le manoir redevient peu à peu présentable. Tout le premier étage est dégagé. J'ai examiné le piano il est un peu abîmé par ces années d'abandon, j'ai demandé à un accordeur du village de passer. Il connaissait grand-père et connaît le piano. Je l'ai prévenu pour Buck mais il dit que ça ne posera pas de problème un Chartier habite son jardin depuis dix ans et il le croise à chaque fois qu'il sort et qu'il rentre chez lui.

__

Dimanche 4 Février 1996

Finalement tout s'est bien passé ! J'ai emmené Harry avec moi cet après-midi, et je l'ai laissé dans la bibliothèque pendant que j'allais chercher un livre au grenier. Camille est arrivée un peu plus tard et ils ont discuté un peu avant que je descende. Plein de délicatesse, monsieur nous a laissés en tête à tête… J'étais partagé entre le rire, la vexation et la colère et Camille était morte de rire.

Elle m'a dit avant qu'on parte qu'elle lui écrirait et que je n'avais pas à me casser la tête. Trop aimable !

Sinon, pleine lune alors je rejoins Rem dans son bureau ce soir. Il ne souffre pratiquement plus mais il est content d'avoir de la compagnie.

__

Dimanche 11 Février 1996

Toujours le calme plat ! C'est vrai que l'hiver doit être rude en Albanie et que les serpents, ça hiberne.

Et à Poudlard, tout va bien (enfin, aussi… bref). Malefoy s'est calmé, Harry travaille sans relâche, Hermione me supplie de lui faire des autorisations pour la Réserve (elle doit avoir lu tout le reste ! ! !), Damian s'assagit un peu (pas trop tôt) et Neville continue à progresser. Il devrait rejoindre les autres, à son niveau, d'ici la fin de l'année. Plus besoin de viser le 300 % en Botanique pour passer ! Quand je lui ai dit ça (en plaisantant) il m'a répondu sur le même ton qu'il pourrait toujours le faire pour le plaisir… Si ça continue, Rogue ne le reconnaîtra plus.


	14. Chapitre 19

__

Samedi 17 Février 1996

Les affaires reprennent ! Hélas. Il y a eu une tentative de meurtre à Poudlard.

Le Ministère n'en saura peut-être pas tout, mais un homme s'est introduit cet après-midi dans le château armé d'une bouteille de Goutte du Mort Vivant, et a attaqué Rogue. Comment, je n'en sais pas encore les détails, mais toujours est-il qu'il a réussi à ouvrir le bras de Rogue avec ladite bouteille, brisée, faisant ainsi pénétrer dans le sang assez de potion pour endormir trois hippogriffes. Il s'est sauvé ensuite. Là où ça devient une " tentative " (avortée, donc) c'est que Rogue a réussi à lancer un appel (la panique ?) et que je suis arrivé juste à temps (avec Harry, qui m'avait suivi) pour fabriquer un antidote. Il s'est endormi une minute plus tard, mais il a eu le temps de décrire un peu le type qui l'a agressé. Un non-Mangemort (comment on doit appeler ça ? Un Mangevie ? Non, ça c'est les Détraqueurs) de taille moyenne, brun, les yeux gris, un accent asiatique et une cicatrice indéterminée. Pas vraiment un portrait robot, mais c'est déjà pas mal.

Après l'avoir amené à l'infirmerie, j'ai parlé un peu avec Dumbledore et Lupin qui avait suivi la trace du type et s'était rendu compte que c'était un moldu, puis je suis remonté dans ma chambre. Là, j'ai senti Harry qui cherchait un endroit où parler de ça à ses amis et je les ai invités chez moi. Assez terrorisés, les mômes. Mais lucides quand même. Quand ils ont été rassurés sur le sort de Rogue, ils se sont inquiétés de l'agresseur. Je leur ai dit qu'on était à peu près sûrs que c'était un moldu, mais on ne leur a pas dit comment on le savait.

Je crois que le plus dur, ça va être de dire ça à Damian. Pauvre gosse ! Cet après-midi, il était à Pré au Lard avec sa mère. Dumbledore a dit qu'il leur parlerait.

(plus tard)

Severus est toujours en semi-coma. Il dort, il dort, il dort. Moi, je suis dans ma chambre et je gamberge tant que le sommeil s'enfuit…

Je suis en parfaite santé. J'ai un toit, un lit et un métier dans un des seuls endroits où les sorciers blancs sont encore en sécurité. Un de mes meilleurs amis habite et travaille au même endroit que moi. Je vis avec une femme que j'aime et qui m'aime. Je veille sur mon filleul, un sorcier surdoué qui réussit à aimer encore la vie après avoir vécu plusieurs fois l'horreur. Oui, j'ai de la chance. J'ai une chance inouïe et je m'en rends compte. Et j'en suis heureux. Et oui, je sais qu'à notre époque les humains – les sorciers, encore plus – qui ont une chance telle que la mienne sont rares. J'ai renoncé à la culpabilité ou à une quelconque " compensation " qui en plus d'être absurde et masochiste serait inutile.

J'ai 12875 jours (tant que j'y étais, j'ai aussi calculé pour Harry : 5679) et je commence à savoir où j'en suis.

J'ai une chance d'évadé d'Azkaban. Quand je me suis glissé entre les barreaux, je me doutais bien que ça aurait des conséquences à long terme.

Je ne manque pas de soucis. Mais j'ai de la chance.

J'arrête moi aussi j'ai envie de dormir.

A/N : 12875 jours ! Ne vous cassez pas la tête pour faire le calcul (sauf si ça vous amuse !), je vous donne le résultat : Sirius est né le 17 Novembre 1960, il a 35 ans et 3 mois. Quand à Harry, avec ses 5679 jours, il a 15 ans, 6 mois et 17 jours.

__

Dimanche 18 Février 1996

Severus s'est réveillé. Bien reposé après un tour et demi de cadran. Il est plutôt en forme – compte tenu de ce qu'il a vécu – et il se souvient de ce qui s'est passé. Il a complété sa description l'homme qui l'a attaqué a une cicatrice en forme de croix à la joue gauche. Il est sûr que ce n'est pas un Mangemort, il a regardé son bras. Il pense comme nous que c'est un moldu.

Il nous a raconté ce qui s'est passé : le type l'a trouvé dans son bureau, il a reconnu tout de suite la potion et a compris. Il a réussi à repousser le gars mais il a lancé sa baguette sous une armoire et il n'a pas pu la reprendre. Ils se sont battus. Il essayait de prendre sa baguette de secours dans le mur près de la porte quand le gars l'a envoyé contre le mur et à moitié assommé. Il ne pensait vraiment pas survivre. Apparemment, il n'a pas eu conscience d'appeler. Nous (Rem et moi) on ne lui a rien dit et on l'a laissé avec Dumbledore.

Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si il récupère ses pouvoirs ? Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Est-ce qu'il a vraiment eu conscience à un moment d'en posséder ? Difficile à dire. Lui seul le sait, et encore. La panique a très bien pu agir comme vecteur assez puissant pour qu'on l'entende, même avec très peu de pouvoirs.

Crevé, mais je n'ai pas fini. Damian était fou de joie quand on lui a dit qu'il s'était réveillé. Il était très inquiet. Il n'a pas trop râlé quand Mme Pomfresh a dit que son oncle devrait rester encore au moins cinq jours à l'infirmerie. Il n'est pas au courant du principal le concernant : Severus m'a pris à part et m'a demandé de veiller sur lui pendant qu'il serait HS. Il le surveille de loin depuis la rentrée et évite qu'il ait des ennuis. Plusieurs élèves de Serpentard se méfient de lui.

__

Lundi 19 Février 1996

La nouvelle de l'agression a fait le tour du château. Bien entendu, tous les gosses sont affolés. Les Serpentard inonderaient Dumbledore de questions s'ils l'osaient. Mme Pomfresh a construit une barricade autour de l'infirmerie. C'est donc moi qui dois rassurer tout le monde, vu que c'est moi qui le remplace. Ras le bol ! Je me demande qui a balancé, parce qu'apparemment les élèves savaient même où ça s'était passé, ils regardaient le mur. Harry n'aurait sûrement pas parlé.

Je suis crevé, mais je continue : grosse nouvelle ! J'ai vu ce matin dans la Gazette du Sorcier, un moldu a été arrêté à Pré au Lard. Il avait trafiqué des choses pas très honnêtes pour le compte d'un sorcier qui a refusé de le payer. Le type s'est énervé et a sorti un pistolet, qui a un instant plus tard tiré de grosses bulles mauves avant de fondre. Je me suis renseigné auprès de Lucy, et elle m'a dit que le moldu avait parlé de Rogue et, visiblement, d'un contrat pour le tuer (d'ailleurs, il n'a pas été payé parce que Severus est vivant ! !) alors ce midi, je suis allé à l'infirmerie montrer le journal à Severus : il y a une photo du moldu en première page. Il l'a reconnu tout de suite ! Pas peur, mais un peu de colère je crois. Contre qui ? Mystère ! Enfin bref, j'en ai parlé à Dumbledore et Lup et après ses cours, j'ai fait venir Harry au Repaire. Je lui ai répété ce que je savais. La tête qu'il a fait quand j'ai dit que le gars avait parlé de Rogue ! Il s'est demandé qui pouvait avoir commandité ça et Dumbledore a avoué notre ignorance générale.

Maintenant, moi, je dors !

__

Vendredi 23 Février 1996

Match entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle demain. J'attends toujours avec impatience de voir comment Harry et Cho vont se comporter. Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul…

Je ne me méfie pas de Harry, ni de son caractère mais j'attends. Il n'a que quinze ans et demi. C'est un gosse. Même s'il n'aimerait sûrement pas entendre ça ! Normal à son âge… J'ai abandonné tout essai de me rappeler comment j'étais à son âge. Un peu trop risqué ! Je me souviens très bien de Rem et de James, mais moi, c'est le trou noir et ce n'est probablement pas pour rien. Je ne suis sûr que d'une chose : je n'étais pas aussi porche de Camille que Harry l'est aujourd'hui de Cho (cela dit, l'âge n'est pas le même). Ce n'est devenu plus sérieux (enfin, je me comprends) qu'à la fin de la cinquième année, quand ses parents ont décidé de la laisser passer ses vacances près de Poudlard.

J'arrête, je suis crevé.

P.S. : Severus va mieux.


	15. Chapitre 20

__

Samedi 24 Février 1996

Victoire de Gryffondor 170 à 50, sous une pluie battante et avec une Poursuiveuse en moins. Je ne sais pas trop – et je n'ai pas envie de savoir, ça ne me regarde pas – ce qu'Harry et Cho avaient décidé, mais visiblement cela a été efficace, ils ont joué normalement, sans se lancer des œillades d'un bout à l'autre du terrain et – plus important – sans faire exprès de laisser le Vif à l'autre…

Ou alors, peut-être que mon cher filleul est trop macho pour laisser une fille s'intercaler entre lui et une victoire au Quidditch.

Non, je ne pense pas.

L'accordeur est venu. Le piano est parfait – il l'était déjà avant, mais même le type était épaté de son travail, il ne connaît pas le manoir. Je l'ai un peu essayé, mais je n'avais pas le temps ce soir, à cause de la réunion à l'infirmerie, alors je le testerai vraiment demain.

C'est confirmé, Severus récupère ses pouvoirs ! Je crois que même Dumbledore avait du mal à y croire, il a fait beaucoup de recherches à la bibliothèque mais il a fini par découvrir dans un livre du XVIIIe que c'était possible. C'est vrai que les plus gros traités datent de cette époque-là… Après et avant qu'on soupçonne la télépathie d'être un signe patent de magie noire ! C'est peu dire que la neurologie nous a apporté. Quand j'étais élève, on se cachait presque encore, c'est pas étonnant que ce qui est arrivé à Severus se soit fait sous le manteau (sous la cape, je devrais dire, ou plutôt les capes), en 1969 c'était vraiment la méfiance. Les recherches venaient de commencer. Quelle idée aussi ils ont eu de tester en tout premier des serpents…

__

Dimanche 25 Février 1996

Le piano marche impeccablement. J'en ai joué aujourd'hui, Harry était en bas, il lisait, il a entendu et est monté. Un peu étonné, je crois, de découvrir que c'était moi qui jouait. Il a eu un peu de mal à retrouver l'usage de sa langue. Il a aimé la musique, en tous cas, et quand je lui ai proposé de lui apprendre, il a hésité mais ses yeux se sont allumés. Lily aussi adorait le piano, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps d'apprendre.

On a parlé en rentrant. Il m'a dit qu'il était heureux avec moi, qu'il sentait qu'il pouvait me faire confiance… j'ai été très touché, ému. Il n'a pas dit qu'il me considérait comme son père mais ça se voyait gros comme un camion, et quand je lui ai dit que je comprenais ce qu'il ressentait parce que moi, j'avais encore mon père, il a eu un tel sourire que je suis sûr d'avoir vu juste…

J'adore ce gosse. Je donnerais ma vie pour lui. Je sens encore la présence de James parfois, surtout quand je range le grenier… est-ce qu'il est vraiment là ? Je ne sais pas.

__

Vendredi 1er Mars 1996

Scène hilarante, que j'ai ratée à mon grand regret (mais qu'on m'a amplement racontée), ce midi. Severus vient de renouer avec la tradition Rogue du retour de blague !

A Halloween, il a attrapé les jumeaux Weasley quasiment sur le fait après qu'ils aient transformé Malefoy en coq chantant. Il a récupéré un échantillon de leur potion et leur a dit de ne plus s'attaquer aux Serpentard, sinon ils le regretteraient. Ils ont tenu parole jusqu'à mardi dernier, date à laquelle la quasi totalité des Serpentard s'est retrouvée avec des visages multicolores, potion superbement bien faite, très concentrée, qui agit différemment selon les codes génétiques. Personne n'a pu croire que c'était eux, sauf leurs amis et… Severus ! Il m'a tout raconté à table ce midi. Il a pris des échantillons de nourriture des élèves (seul Damian a été épargné, il était sûrement dans le coup !) et il a pu retrouver la potion. Très bonne, selon lui ! Il l'a modifiée. Il lui a fallu plusieurs heures pour arriver à ce qu'il voulait. Ce matin, pendant leurs cours de potions, il a réussi à en faire boire aux jumeaux et ces deux rigolos se sont retrouvés avec le visage joliment rayé bicolore ! Ils ont fait marrer tout le monde en remontant. Ils ne sont pas descendus déjeuner. Quand je les ai vus le soir, l'effet s'était dissipé ! Je me moque un peu, mas je les aime bien, ils me font penser à James et à moi – sauf qu'ils sont vraiment frères, eux ! 

Le plus beau dans l'histoire, c'est probablement la ruse utilisée par Harry pour forcer Rogue à dire ce qui s'était passé ! Il est allé le voir avec Ron après leur cours, cet après-midi, et en approchant il a chuchoté à haute et intelligible voix : " Laisse tomber, on n'aura qu'à demander à Sirius, il est sûrement au courant… ". La jalousie a agi ! Severus est presque complètement tombé dans le panneau. Harry a eu l'idée, et m'a demandé mon autorisation pendant le cours…

A propos de lui, je vais prendre le relais de Flitwick pour les cours de duel. Il a vraiment fait de gros, gros progrès. Il saura combattre d'ici la fin de sa sixième année, je pense. Il maîtrise de plus en plus de sorts. Il devient vraiment bon élève ! La seule matière dans laquelle il ne fait pas d'efforts, c'est l'Histoire de la magie. C'est un peu compréhensible, je l'admets, mais pas pardonnable ! Il en aura besoin. Et qui va se coller les révisions ? C'est moi ! Ils ont des BUSE blancs juste avant les vacances de Pâques, pauvres mômes !


	16. Chapitre 21

__

Samedi 2 Mars 1996

Des nouvelles de Damian par Rem. Il a récupéré un pull trop grand pour lui et les Serpentard se sont foutus de lui en le voyant comme ça. Il a réussi à retourner leurs moqueries en ironie vers Malefoy ! Il l'a accusé de se vanter tout le temps, ce qui est totalement juste mais jamais un Serpentard ne l'avait accusé jusque là (c'est pourtant pas l'envie qui doit leur manquer). Je crois que Damian a quand même du pot que son oncle soit le directeur des Serpentard ! J'aimerais bien le connaître d'avantage. Il me ressemble. En le voyant – en entendant parler de lui, surtout – j'ai une petite idée de ce que je faisais subir à mon entourage quand j'avais son âge…

__

Mercredi 6 Mars 2002

(Lendemain de pleine lune, Rem va bien)

Damian commence à me faire confiance. Plus rapidement que son oncle, mais le terrain n'est pas le même…

Il joue avec bonheur à l'apprenti sorcier dans l'atelier de son oncle à ma connaissance, c'est le seul à jamais avoir eu ce privilège. Il est déjà très calé en potions, naturellement. En blagues aussi. Un vrai lutin, m'a dit Severus. Et heureux ! Je n'avais jamais imaginé Rogue en parent, mais il a l'air parfaitement à l'aise. Dam l'adore. Et ce gamin n'est pas ce qu'on appelle un public facile.

Je l'ai amené au manoir. Fasciné, autant par la maison que par le parc. Je lui ai promis de le réinviter. Il sait monter à cheval, déjà. Je me doute de qui lui a appris !

Rem va de mieux en mieux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps Severus passe sur les potions qu'il lui concocte, mais elles sont de plus en plus efficaces et de moins en moins violentes. Il ne souffre plus et peut maintenant dormir la nuit, il n'est plus attiré sans cesse par l'extérieur. Ça le rassure aussi et il se repose plus facilement quand il dort. Je lui tiens toujours compagnie, mais cette nuit je n'avais pas grand chose à faire. On a un peu discuté – son esprit aussi redevient de plus en plus humain – et il s'est endormi. Résultat, moi aussi.

__

Samedi 9 Mars 1996

Séance de révisions aujourd'hui. Fumeux. J'ai aidé Hermione avec ses calculs d'Arithmancie. Ron, lui, peine sur ses éphémérides. Il m'a raconté la ruse que Harry et lui utilisent pour leurs devoirs de Divination depuis la quatrième année ils prédisent pour eux les pires catastrophes et le professeur, ravie qu'ils acceptent leur destin, leur file les meilleures notes.

Avec Harry, c'est une autre paire de manches ! Aussi têtu que son père, conforté dans cette attitude par le fait qu'il ait, la plupart du temps, atteint ses buts jusqu'ici, il m'a fait le coup de l'ennui profond pendant une heure, sur tous les modes, jusqu'à ce que je sois au bord de craquer et que je le foudroie du regard. Très efficace… Mais j'espère ne pas y avoir recours souvent. Après coup, je me suis senti assez coupable, alors pour me faire pardonner – et l'aider – j'ai filé à Ginny, avec mission de le confier à un garçon de leur dortoir, le livre d'Histoire de la Magie de son père. Je n'ai pas encore eu de remarques…

__

Lundi 11 Mars 1996

Le manoir va probablement d'ici peu accueillir de nouveaux pensionnaires. Des humains, pour une fois ! Mais ce n'est pas dans des circonstances très agréables.

Severus a reçu une lettre ce matin. C'est sa sœur qui lui a écrit. Des hommes rôdent autour de chez eux depuis quelques temps, et ils deviennent de plus en plus menaçants. Son ex mari veut lui reprendre leur fille. Elle demande de l'aide. Severus m'a demandé ce matin, juste avant ses cours, si je pouvais les prendre au manoir. Moi, je ne savais pas trop – je connais à peine sa sœur, je sais juste qu'elle est plus gentille que lui – alors j'ai demandé à Harry. Lui n'a pas hésité longtemps. D'accord tout de suite. J'ai répondu à Rogue aussitôt, il n'a rien dit vraiment mais j'ai tout lu dans ses yeux. Il était à la fois soulagé, fou de joie, et reconnaissant. Un mélange intéressant ça lui donnerait presque l'air gentil. Non, je plaisante. Je n'arrive toujours pas à le cerner complètement, même si j'en sais maintenant presque autant sur sa vie que Dumbledore.

Bref, l'arrivée de Magda est prévue pour la nuit entre demain et mercredi. Encore une chance qu'on soit si près de Pré au Lard ! C'est là qu'elle prétendra aller. Le temps que ses poursuivants réalisent, elle sera complètement à l'abri.

Harry a vraiment le cœur de sa mère.

__

Mercredi 13 Mars 1996

Nous sommes à présent trois dans le manoir, sans compter Totor, le chien en peluche de Tess. Dieu soit loué, elle ne l'emmène pas partout je ne suis pas méchant envers les peluches, mais elle a vraiment l'air misérable… Est-ce que c'est parce que c'est un chien en peluche qu'elle s'est fait les dents dessus ? Bon, j'arrête. Tess est adorable et sa mère très gentille. Vraiment pas le caractère de son frère. On voit bien par qui ils ont été élevés, dit-elle… Je lui ai répété la remarque d'Harry, que pour avoir fait Damian elle doit être tout à fait vivable. On a ri.

Ça fait drôle d'entendre à nouveau des rires d'enfant dans la maison. Damian a perdu sa voix de petit. J'ai présenté la plupart des animaux – Buck en premier, bien sûr – à Tess qui semble déjà en avoir adopté la plupart. L'annonce qu'il y avait des licornes dans la forêt a eu beaucoup de succès !

J'arrête, je tombe de sommeil. Et encore, j'en connais un qui doit être encore plus crevé que moi… Severus est arrivé en même temps que sa sœur (ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à la gare de Pré au Lard), à 1 heure du matin. Moi, j'ai dormi, avant !

__

Samedi 16 Mars 1996

Severus a reçu un phénix noir ! Il est venu avec lui cet après-midi au repaire. Il l'a reçu dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi. L'oiseau n'avait même pas de nom. Il l'a appelé Rayan.

Il a raconté à Harry pour sa télépathie. Harry a réussi à ne rien dire pendant qu'il racontait, mais il a eu bien du mal. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler autant.

Après, on est passé au vrai ordre du jour, c'est à dire les Mangemorts. Je crois que les Rogue commencent à perdre un peu patience, mais c'est assez compréhensible. Dumbledore m'a demandé si j'avais vérifié le manoir. J'ai été tenté une fraction de seconde de dire non. Le bons sens m'a rappelé. Severus m'aurait égorgé. J'ai eu pas mal de succès en racontant que j'avais pu persuader John Moore de reprendre du service. Severus a dit que les types qui poursuivent sa sœur arriveront tôt ou tard ici, mais je pense que j'ai quand même réussi à le rassurer. 

On a parlé d'Azkaban aussi. Maintenant que j'y repense, je m'aperçois que Rem a fait exprès de jouer les mouches du coche pour me distraire. Il a bien fait, je crois. Mais pas envie d'en parler. Les Détraqueurs " surveillent " toujours les prisonniers, mais des Aurors les surveillent. Ils sont protégés par des capes Patronus !


	17. Chapitre 22

__

Mercredi 21 Mars 1996

Mes nerfs vont lâcher un de ces jours, je le sens !

Harry et Malefoy (Drago) se sont battus dans un couloir aujourd'hui. Rayan était là et c'est lui qui nous a montré toute la scène après. Comment décrire ? Une bagarre de poings et de sorts dans un couloir de Poudlard ! C'est Malefoy qui a commencé, mais Harry n'a pas fait grand chose pour éteindre la flamme. Les insultes qu'ils se sont échangés devraient figurer dans un recueil tant ils ont fait preuve d'imagination. Je ris un peu jaune car j'ai été une des principales cibles. Harry m'a défendu, avec entre autres une phrase qui aurait bien mérité de sortir de la bouche de James !

Enfin bref, on (Severus et moi) les a trouvés dans le couloir, Harry tenant Malefoy en respect à l'aide d'un beau serpent vert. On les a emmenés à l'infirmerie puis au bureau de Dumbledore. C'est là qu'on a su ce qui s'était passé. Malefoy a dit que c'était un accident… je l'aurais bouffé. Après, Dumbledore a demandé à Damian (Rogue l'avait amené) de raconter ce que faisait Malefoy aux Serpentard : je ne répète même pas parce que ça me dégoûte. Est-ce qu'on peut s'attendre à mieux d'un Malefoy ? J'aimerais bien. Camille doit déteindre sur moi. 

Dumbledore les a collés tous les deux (Harry avec moi, Malefoy avec Rogue – je me demande bien ce qu'il va lui faire faire) et enlevé 70 points à Gryffondor et 100 à Serpentard. Rogue n'a rien dit ! Après, il a (en apparence) complètement changé de sujet en donnant à nouveau Damian en pâture au Choixpeau, qui l'a envoyé à Serdaigle. Le gosse était fou de joie. On est sortis ensuite en laissant les deux Serpentard en haut avec Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait de Drago, peut-être le menacer encore plus que ce qu'ils ont osé faire devant nous. Rogue a dit qu'à la première connerie, il l'enverrait à Hilling. J'aimerais presque que Malefoy fasse une connerie, juste pour voir le résultat…

Voilà pour Poudlard ! J'ai autre chose à raconter, que j'avais presque oublié avec cette histoire de fous : ce matin, Magda regardait d'un air critique Camille qui (re-re-re) faisait ses bagages. Evidemment, Cam lui a demandé pourquoi, et Magda a répondu qu'elle trouvait que Camille et moi allions très bien ensemble, que Camille devrait arrêter ses allers retours à Londres et qu'on devrait officialiser les choses tant qu'on en avait encore le temps (je résume en une ligne ce que Camille lui a arraché en vingt minutes de conversation). Ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd (planqué derrière la porte de la bibliothèque) mais Camille n'a pas encore jugé utile de m'en parler. Elle connaît pourtant très bien mon opinion à ce sujet… Pour l'instant, ça m'amuse plus que ça m'énerve.

PS : Harry fait de gros progrès en duel. Je pense qu'on pourra passer aux sorts offensifs dès les vacances – on aura nettement plus de temps… 

A/N : Je ne vais pas répéter tout ce que j'ai dit dans ma note de _Procès_… J'essaierai de vous donner " l'opinion de Sirius " dans la prochaine fournée, mais il risque fort de penser à autre chose ! Enfin, je verrai, j'ai les idées en tête mais je n'ai pas encore écrit.

A plus !


	18. Chapitre 23

__

Vendredi 22 Mars 1996

Au manoir, tout va bien. On ne peut pas en dire autant au château où Harry et Severus ont été victimes de la colère de Mangemort en chef, Lucius Malefoy. J'ai demandé à Sev, quand je lui ai parlé ce soir, de ne pas le dire à Harry, mais je sais qu'il est capable d'envoyer de la douleur. Harry a eu très mal à la tête – d'après Sev et Lupin à qui il a confié que c'était un Al Jardoun 6 – et Sev lui-même ne pouvait plus se servir de son bras. Il est pratiquement sûr – Harry aussi – que Malefoy fils savait. Il les regardait. Sev avait prévu un coup de ce genre, il a pris une potion de Morphine et en a donné à Harry. Ledit Harry a passé ses nerfs en cours de Défense après. Je lui ai parlé, il m'a raconté que Rogue lui a parlé pendant le cours et lui a dit de ne pas s'énerver. il a été assez scié mais a obéi. Il m'a confié après que la tête de Malefoy valait le détour.

J'ai dû parler à Magda, bien sûr. Elle s'inquiète pour son frère. Le problème, c'est que Tess a tout entendu. Pauvre puce, elle était en larmes. Sa mère a mis du temps à la calmer. Elle connaissait la vérité, mais elle n'avait pas encore réalisé. Elle était trop jeune. Elle sait maintenant, mais je crois que la leçon a été dure.

Cette histoire m'écœure.

__

Samedi 23 Mars 1996

Quidditch Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Je suis venu regarder. Exploit : 3 minutes, victoire (lions) 180 à 0.

Je passe la nuit au château. Magda et Tess sont parties à Londres, Procyon les accueille.

__

Dimanche 24 Mars 1996

Le grenier est rangé, je suis crevé et Camille hilare. On a passé la journée dans les cartons et je crois qu'Harry s'est beaucoup amusé.

Ce midi, alors que je parlais avec Camille, il nous cuisinait pour essayer d'apprendre quelque chose. J'ai dit imprudemment qu'on était les deux seuls au courant. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment deviné, mais il a bien compris le sujet, le sale gosse !

Je me dis parfois que Sev et Magda ont de la chance avec leurs deux diables !

__

Mercredi 27 Mars 1996

Tess est définitivement en confiance. Elle galope dans tous les étages en poussant des cris de Sioux, joue aux billes dans l'escalier (malgré des interdictions répétées), se protège de la pluie sous le ventre de Tango, accroche des rubans dans les serres de Buck et a déjà réussi à effrayer quatre hiboux hurleurs. Je retire ce que j'ai dit hier !

A part ça, Harry est en plein examens blancs. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles pour l'instant mais je crois que tout va bien. Il a l'air calme. Je me demande comment se porte Hermione.

__

Venderdi – euh, non, vendredi – 29 Mars 1996

Fatigué !

Quelle soirée de folie ! Folie douce, heureusement, mais folie profonde. Je raconte.

Cam part à Londres mais elle a été retardée dans ses bagages par la recherche frénétique de Totor que Tess avait paumé… dans notre chambre ( ! ! ). Magda n'a eu aucun mal à la coucher après, elle était épuisée. Elle a tellement pleuré qu'elle faisait presque concurrence à la pluie…

Après, Magda s'est installée pour bosser dans sa chambre et Camille, donc, a entrepris de ranger le chantier des fouilles avant de reprendre sa valise. A onze heures biens sonnées, toc toc à la porte, j'ouvre en me demandant qui est là à une heure pareille et je trouve Sev, trempé, crevé et silencieux. Trente secondes d'explications, il était sorti marcher pour réfléchir et ses idées l'ont entraîné (plutôt) loin. Il était trop fatigué pour revenir à Poudlard et a préféré le manoir. Bon signe déjà pour la confiance ! Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait voir sa sœur mais non, c'est à moi qu'il voulait parler. Je l'ai emmené à l'étage pour lui prêter des vêtements à moi. Camille a eu la solidité de nerfs d'attendre qu'il se soit éloigné pour me demander…

On s'est installés au salon du bout, lui sur le canapé avec une couverture, moi dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée, et on a parlé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

C'est Damian qui le préoccupait, bien sûr. Il est pratiquement son père ! Et même si le gosse est heureux et ne sembla pas inquiet, lui pense en permanence et se pose des questions par dizaines. Pas qu'il doute de son aptitude à tenir le rôle, mais simplement il cherche à comprendre le mode d'emploi ! Il m'a dit d'ailleurs en riant qu'il se sentait un peu comme un ado, parce que tant de choses ont changé ces derniers mois dans sa vie qu'il se sent parfois vraiment paumé. Je l'ai rassuré. On a parlé un peu boutique et puis on en est revenus sur nos filleuls. C'est un peu par lui que je sais comment était Harry avant. Pas aussi fou que James, pas aussi orgueilleux non plus, mais la même noblesse. L'intelligence impressionnante (à propos, et je suis u des premiers au courant, il a fait des merveilles aux BUSE. Ils auront les résultats dans une semaine) et toujours cet art de ne pas perdre la tête ! Je ne suis pas le seul à le dire et j'ai cru percevoir de l'envie dans sa voix ?

Je ne lui ai pas dit – mais Magda m'a raconté que tout petit, jusqu'à 3 ans, Sev avait exactement le même caractère que Damian au même âge. Ils auraient dû évoluer pareil ?

Es-tu rattrapable ?

Il s'est endormi de fatigue vers minuit. Je l'ai bordé et je suis resté quelques minutes à réfléchir avant de le laisser. J'ai mis Magda au courant et je suis allé me coucher.

J'ai sommeil !

__

Samedi 30 Mars 1996

Petit déjeuner en comité. Rarement vu Sev aussi détendu. Les vêtements que je lui ai filé lui vont parfaitement, sa sœur l'a dit et répété, sans parler de Tess, et je crois que l'idée fait son chemin dans sa petite tête.

On s'est mis d'accord pour inviter les mômes aux vacances de Pâques.

__

Mardi 2 Avril 1996

Les choses se précisent !

On en est un peu au match de tennis, un coup l'un, un coup l'autre… je cède sur ci, tu cèdes sur ça…

On s'amuse. Et on est heureux. A deux…

__

Vendredi 5 Avril 1996

Les résultats des blancs ont été publiés. Harry a eu un choc en voyant qu'il était deuxième ! Quand je l'ai contacté, il m'a demandé tout de suite combien on avait eu de BUSE, James et moi. Je le lui ai dit, mais je ne lui a pas dit pour les notes. Camille trouve que j'ai eu tort. Moi je pense toujours qu'il vaut mieux ne pas lui dire avant la fin de l'année qu'on a eu 150% tous les deux !

Ils arrivent demain.

A/N : Ça n'a rien à voir avec Harry Potter, mais je le mets quand même je tape ces lignes le 22 octobre 2002 et hier soir, j'ai vu sur M6 Sexe Intentions. Je conseille à ceux qui ne l'ont jamais vu de le regarder sans vous raconter l'histoire, à la scène de la fin (ceux qui connaissent comprendront) je hurlais de rire. Ce film est d'une immoralité totale mais il est bien fait, les acteurs sont superbes et puis il est vraiment poilant. Fin de la parenthèse.


	19. Chapitre 24

__

Samedi 6 Avril 1996

Je ne regrette jamais les petites blagues que je fais à Harry, en tous cas pas pour l'instant. Cours d'équitation, aujourd'hui. Mes espoirs n'ont pas été déçus. Il connaît parfaitement son affaire. Il a eu l'intelligence – ou l'instinct ? – de laisser faire ses réflexes et en selle il se débrouille déjà pas mal du tout – même s'il avait des courbatures à la fin !

On s'est installés après au salon avec Sev qui s'amusait comme rarement il a réussi à me lancer encore dans la discussion de cuisine et j'ai dû employer les grands moyens pour m'en dépêtrer, en le menaçant d'une double attaque. On a eu le temps d'expliquer à Harry l'histoire et les pouvoirs que confèrent les chevaux mais on a été interrompus par les petits avant de pouvoir parler de la forêt.

J'ai achevé mon rôle de pourri absolu après le dîner, en lui " proposant " les cours de duels avec le même Sev (toujours hors de question que je l'appelle comme ça devant lui). Son œil, bons sang ! Il m'aurait bouffé ! Il a quand même accepté. Ou alors – et ça m'inquiète un peu plus – c'est qu'il ne se sent pas capable de repousser mes idées.

__

Dimanche 7 Avril 1996

Sev a perdu, j'ai gagné. Damian m'a pris comme confident. Il est venu me voir après le dîner, un peu intimidé, mais tenace. On s'est installés au salon du bout – ce qui marche avec l'un marche avec l'autre ! – et il m'a raconté.

Il a senti ce qui se passait. Je me doutais bien que dans cette famille ils étaient perméables les uns aux autres. Il n'en sait dans les faits pas plus que ce qu'on lui a expliqué, mais il a compris, en regardant et écoutant (c'est le cas de le dire !) ce que signifiait être un ancien Mangemort, espion pour le côté blanc. J'ai bien dû lui confirmer. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Lui mentir ? Et le conforter dans l'idée que le monde est peuplé de salauds ? Mon exemple devrait déjà être largement suffisant.

Il hésite un peu à en parler au principal intéressé, on peut le comprendre. Je lui ai proposé d'écrire. Ça marche toujours.

A part ça, après-midi chargée aussi : premier cours de duel pour Harry avec Rogue. Jaugeage d'un côté comme de l'autre. De mon point de vue, et ça m'a fait plaisir, Sev laisse toujours craqueler le masque. Quand je pense à ce que raconte Radio Poudlard ! Bref, Harry et Severus ont fait leur premier duel (je ne compte pas la Cabane Hurlante, la donne n'était pas la même) et Harry a gagné. Il a retenu mes leçons et a découvert le bénéfice de l'ingéniosité sur la force ! J'ai parlé un peu avec Sev après et il est très impressionné, se demande même su on ne pourra pas faire – en temps et en heure – un entraînement au duel à l'ancienne. Moi aussi, je me demande…

Anecdote amusante : avant de venir me voir, Damian avait balisé le terrain avec Harry. Quand celui-ci m'en a parlé, il a dit un rien ironique que je connaissais probablement Rogue mieux que lui. Si tu savais !

__

Lundi 8 Avril 1996

J'ai expliqué à Harry pour la forêt. Il a réfléchi un moment, et il préfère attendre les grandes vacances pour avoir plus de temps.

Je n'ai pas envie de blaguer. Gricha m'a écrit ce matin : il est sûr d'avoir vu Peter, emmené par Lucius Malefoy et un autre qu'il pense être Avery, se diriger vers le Nord-Est. Merde ! Je sais que le plan était prévu, mais ce n'est pas un truc qu'on voit se réaliser avec un grand plaisir.

On ne dit rien aux mômes – Harry compris – pour l'instant.

__

Mardi 9 Avril 1996

Damian est tombé à pic pour me distraire en me servant sa technique pendant qu'on se baladait. Dans l'ordre : est-ce que Voldemort peut être détruit (développement), pourquoi il y a des mauvais sorciers, pourquoi un seul, pourquoi est-ce que le mal est tentant (développement), qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir.

Je crois que même les chevaux riaient.

Sev est le seul à ne pas se faire prendre. Je ne sais pas comment il fait.

__

Mercredi 10 Avril 1996

Deuxième entraînement de duel avec Rogue. Les sorts ont monté en puissance, mais ça s'est bien passé. Harry commence à être plus à l'aise, il réussit un peu à oublier qui il a en face de lui, mais ce n'est pas encore ça.

__

Samedi 13 Avril 1996

Entraînement toujours. Harry a failli me blesser et il m'a fallu un moment pour le calmer. En revanche, après, il a réussi à reprendre. Ça progresse…

Plus de nouvelles à l'est.

__

Mercredi 17 Avril 1996

Ça y est, il a compris ! Harry a réussi à affronter – à mi-puissance bien sûr – Severus sans se poser de problèmes et le résultat n'a pas tardé à se faire sentir, ils ont lutté presque au corps à corps pendant dix minutes. Harry assimile les cours à toute vitesse et ça lui plait vraiment.

A part à, un peu avant 18 heures, Magda a reçu une lettre de son futur ex mari. Harry était avec nous quand on en a parlé et je crois qu'il en a appris beaucoup sur le caractère de son professeur de potions ! Même moi, si je n'avais pas su de quoi sont capables le frère et la sœur quand ils sont ensemble, j'aurais eu du mal à rester calme en entendant Magda traiter son ex de tous les noms. Elle part demain avec Procyon chez ses beaux-parents, afin de régler une fois pour toutes le divorce. Sev gardera ses neveu et nièce.

__

Jeudi 18 Avril 1996

Tout va bien. Les petits ont joué toute la journée, même s'il y a eu un petit incident diplomatique… J'ai découvert que Tess est capable de réduire des objets au dixième de leur taille depuis qu'elle a quatre ans ! Elle ne bat pas le record de Harry, mais nous a bien fait rire quand même.

Magda a gagné. Elle garde ses enfants en permanence et va toucher une bonne pension. Je me demande bien ce qui a été dit !


	20. Chapitre 25

__

Mercredi 24 Avril 1996

Je suis allé au château pour les cours de duel d'Harry. Aujourd'hui, premiers duels avec puissance ! Il a bien compris ce que j'appelle le principe de l'inconnu (même si ça suppose que les inconnus qu'on croise, on les tabasse… enfin). On a fait une vingtaine de petits duels et il réussi à me battre plusieurs fois, même si je suis pour l'instant plus fort que lui. C'est comme ça qu'on apprend… 

__

Samedi 27 Avril 1996

Serdaigle Serpentard, dernier match de la saison. Je suis venu, mais cette fois, Harry était à côté de moi. Clin d'œil le nombre de buts marqués a été le même que quand on a joué contre les Serpentard en sixième année, la boucherie. Ça c'est quand même mieux passé, même si Harry tremblait pour sa chère et tendre. Ladite a attrapé le Vif au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, au prix de belles acrobaties… Lee Jordan, un septième année Gryffondor qui fait les commentaires, était survolté. Harry aussi, d'ailleurs !

__

Dimanche 28 Avril 1996

Longue discussion avec Severus ce soir. Il était partagé entre le rire et la colère. Moi, j'ai eu moins de mal !

Depuis quelques semaines, quelqu'un s'amuse à faire des blagues à Poudlard. Il y a eu des flaques apparaissant dans les couloirs, des craies sauteuses, puis ça s'est calmé pendant les examens. Peeves était soupçonné, mais il a juré, même devant le Baron Sanglant, que ce n'était pas lui, et comme il n'y a rien eu non plus pendant les vacances, les professeurs ont pensé que c'était un élève. Ce n'était pas possible d'interroger tous ceux qui sont partis pendant les vacances, et puis après la rentrée c'est resté calme pendant deux semaines, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La porte de la Grande Salle a été ensorcelée pour repousser les élèves, l'enclos des chevaux volants a été ouvert (ça, je savais Harry, qui volait à ce moment là dans le parc, m'a demandé comment les attraper), des souris colorées portant l'inscription " souris de bibliothèque " ont été lâchées… dans la bibliothèque, ce qui a beaucoup inquiété Fred et George, qui sont allés voir Rogue pour lui dire que ce n'était pas eux ! Il se doutait déjà de qui c'était à ce moment là, et il n'a pas eu trop à attendre pour le vérifier : vers six heures, il a surpris Damian en train d'ensorceler une armoire pour qu'elle mélange tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il l'a interrogé c'était lui dès el début ! Il a récupéré chez ma mère un vieux livre de blagues magiques avec toutes les instructions nécessaires (probablement celui que j'avais vu chez Fleury et Bott quand j'avais son âge). Sev lui a confisqué le livre et lui a donné une retenue (nettoyage). Il m'a dit : " Il m'avait promis de ne plus faire de blagues comme avant… Je ne peux quand même pas ne plus lui faire confiance ! " Il me donnera le livre, en échange de prévenir Magda.

(Après)

Elle est furieuse mais assez admirative aussi…

A/N : Voilà, j'arrête en même temps que Procès. Pas de lundi, puisque Sirius écrit le soir et que ça ne s'est pas encore passé… Patience, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre (non seulement c'est joli à prononcer, mais en plus ça passe le temps) 

Matt


	21. Chapitre 26

Lundi 29 Avril 1996  
Quelques nouvelles de l'est. Dumbledore nous a convoqués tous les trois ce matin dans son bureau. Il a reçu un courrier de Johanna qui raconte qu'elle a entendu et vu pas mal de choses alors qu'elle faisait sa ronde. Rien de très spectaculaire pour l'instant, encore que des centaures ont parlé de cris, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait sûr. Toute la bande a été mise sur le pied de guerre.  
Harry s'est rendu compte que quelque chose se passait en apprenant que Rogue avait annulé un de ses cours (après le sien) et reçu une lettre portée par Rayan. Cet après-midi, il avait cours avec Rem et il n'a pas mis longtemps à remarquer qu'on était en train de discuter... Il s'est caché près de la porte d'entrée et est apparu alors qu'on sortait pour nous demander ce qui se passait. On est restés dans les grandes lignes. Hors de question de lui dire quoi que ce soit avant d'être sûr. J'ai dit à Albus qu'il n'apprécierait probablement pas beaucoup ça et il m'a proposé de le lui dire lui-même. Non, je préfère le faire. Quand il s'agit d'Harry, c'est d'abord moi que ça regarde.  
  
Samedi 4 Mai 1996  
Toujours à Poudlard et RAS. C'est à n'y rien comprendre...   
J'ai quand même appris une chose, c'est qu'Harry roucoule toujours avec Cho. Ils sont adorables. Depuis hier soir, en dehors des repas, impossible de les localiser ; ils sont toujours cachés quelque part en amoureux. Je repense à la blague de James à propos de la carte : marquer dessus les endroits à l'abri du regard où nous on se réunissait pour préparer nos coups, en dehors de la Cabane, aurait équivalu à indiquer les endroits où on pouvait flirter en toute tranquillité !  
  
Jeudi 9 Mai 1996  
Lettre de Gricha ce matin. Il l'a envoyé cette nuit, le hibou était presque mort de fatigue en arrivant. J'ai hésité un peu mais je suis allé déranger Rem (qui donnait cours à qui ? Devinez...) pour lui montrer. Gricha a suivi la piste de Peter et Lucius et a vu, sur le sol, plusieurs exemplaires d'un dessin dont il m'a envoyé une reproduction. On s'est creusé la tête un moment pour comprendre que c'était une marque de Détraqueur. C'est sûr cette fois, Peter n'a plus d'âme. Il a été complètement vidé - si je peux me permettre cette expression (je crois que pour lui, je peux).  
Une nouvelle beaucoup plus frivole et donc beaucoup plus réjouissante : il semblerait que Ron et Hermione se soient déclarés l'un à l'autre. Ils sont restés à discuter les yeux dans les yeux pendant tout le repas et ils étaient sans doute encore là alors que les elfes nettoyaient la salle !  
  
  
A/N : Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre, euh... 26... Oh là là, j'en suis déjà au 28 dans Procès, mais quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ?  
Si ce texte a pu être publié le 2 Décembre 2002, alors je devrais pouvoir publier la suite assez facilement, même si je ne peux pas écrire très vite à cause de mes études très très prenantes (ma mère dit en riant que j'ai un peu une double vie et c'est bien vrai). Et puis j'ai aussi Tuer l'Innocent à continuer... Souhaitez-moi bon courage !  
Un tout autre sujet à part ça : Qui a regardé, lorsqu'il est passé le 10 novembre en France, Robin des Bois avec Kevin Kostner ? Et avez-vous remarqué (c'est valable aussi pour ceux qui ont la cassette) qui joue le shérif de Nottingham ? C'est Alan Rickman, celui-là même qui joue notre Roguichounet au cinéma ! De quoi regarder le film un peu différemment... 


	22. Chapitre 28

Vendredi 17 Avril 1996  
J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !  
Harry a disparu pendant plus de deux heures cet après-midi.   
Il était dans la grotte que Procyon appelle la grotte de la vérité à retardement parce qu'il y est allé quand j'étais à Azkaban. Je digresse... Je ne sais pas trop comment raconter ça mais je vais essayer.  
Cet après-midi, après son cours de potions, Harry devait aller en Défense Avancée mais il a disparu brusquement. On l'a tous senti, Albus, Rem, Severus et moi.   
Rem a dit à Ron et Hermione que le cours était annulé et il nous a rejoints devant le dortoir des Gryffondor. Sev était là, mais très nerveux. Brusquement, il a dit qu'il savait où il était, qu'on ne devait pas s'inquiéter, qu'il avait besoin de ma baguette. Je la lui ai passée mais avant qu'on puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit il a filé. Deux minutes plus tard, il a disparu à son tour ! J'avais pris la copie de la carte et on a vu qu'il avait disparu dans un couloir du deuxième étage. On y est allés mais le temps qu'on arrive, plus personne. Le couloir désert. Il y avait un cours à côté, mais personne n'avait rien entendu. Je ne comprenais rien !   
Albus nous a demandé de nous écarter et a jeté un sort. On a vu une grande boule dorée envahir tout le couloir. Elle est restée là pendant plusieurs minutes. Personne n'est passé. Après, Albus a dit qu'il n'était pas sûr, mais qu'apparemment Harry avait été aspiré dans un lieu qu'on appelait parfois la grotte des énigmes, un lieu magique très ancien, non localisé, où des sorciers se trouvant confrontés à une situation particulière pouvaient trouver des réponses à leurs questions et recevoir des dons particuliers. Il a dit aussi que Severus l'avait rejoint pour être son guide et qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance (A/N : eh oui, il a dit ça... dsl ça m'a échappé). Ça ne m'empêchait pas de m'inquiéter, à cause de ce que Procyon m'avait raconté sur ce lieu. Je me disais que même doué, un adolescent ne pouvait pas passer des épreuves pareilles (en fait, je l'ai su après, ils n'ont pas passé les mêmes épreuves).  
On est allés dans le bureau d'Albus pour attendre. Fumseck (il connaît, bien sûr, c'est là que les phénix sont conçus !) essayait de me remonter le moral mais je n'avais même pas envie de parler avec lui. Rem jouait avec une baguette farceuse qu'il avait confisqué aux jumeaux Weasley. On était aussi nerveux les uns que les autres !  
Au bout d'un bon moment (une heure, je crois), on a senti quelque chose, une impression de soulagement, et c'était lié à Harry. Albus a dit qu'il avait réussi les tests, qu'il allait sans doute rester encore un moment dans la grotte mais que tout allait aller. J'ai commis l'erreur de lui demander s'il s'était déjà retrouvé dans la grotte. Quand il m'a dit que non, j'ai cru que j'allais tomber dans les pommes... Et puis Fumseck a dit qu'il était en train de discuter avec un vieil homme qui allait lui apporter les réponses à toutes les questions qu'il avait, sauf une... On a commencé à essayer de deviner ce que c'était, je crois que tout le monde s'en doutait mais on était tellement crevés et nerveux qu'on a commencé à délirer, à proposer des trucs idiots comme les recettes de potions préférées de Rogue, ce que Trelawney allait prédire dans le prochain cours, les menus de Poudlard pour le reste de l'année, l'horoscope de Sinistra, le poids de Dudley et de son père réunis...   
Brusquement on a senti autre chose et Fumseck a dit que c'était le signe qu'il allait sortir. Je lui ai demandé où, il m'a dit le couloir où il avait disparu et je suis descendu en courant.  
Quand je suis arrivé, il ressortait. Il m'a rendu ma baguette. Je me suis demandé où était Rogue, je lui ai demandé si ça allait, il a dit que lui oui mais qu'il devait aller à l'infirmerie pour Rogue... un moineau tout brun endormi. J'ai cherché son esprit, je l'ai reconnu, alors je l'ai fermé et je suis descendu avec lui à l'infirmerie. La tête de Mme Pomfresh ! J'ai retransformé le moineau en humain : métamorphose initiale parfaite. Je sentais que c'était Harry qui l'avait fait mais je ne comprenais pas comment.  
Mme Pomfresh a appelé Dumbledore et nous a demandé de sortir. Dans le couloir, Harry a commencé à me raconter ce qui s'était passé mais il s'emmêlait. Albus nous a rejoints et on est entrés. Mme Pomfresh a dit que Sev allait bien, qu'il était juste endormi. Albus a dit qu'il avait guidé Harry dans un labyrinthe d'illusions. Mme Pomfresh n'a rien dit mais elle n'en pensait pas moins... Albus a dit que Sev allait sans doute dormir une heure ou deux avant de se réveiller. Il a dit aussi quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris... Mme Pomfresh était au courant.  
On est montés dans le bureau d'Albus et Harry nous a tout raconté.   
Ça a commencé la nuit dernière. Il a fait deux rêves bizarres, un où il se transformait en animal (il ne sait pas encore lequel) et un où c'était Rogue (hibou) qui se transformait en phénix. Ça m'a rappelé ce qu'a dit Albus à l'infirmerie, je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
Dans l'après-midi, il a commencé à se sentir étrange, l'impression d'être isolé. Albus a dit que c'était normal, que c'était un signe qu'on allait être aspiré dans la grotte. Harry a dit aussi que Rogue avait paru sentir quelque chose.  
Après le cours de potions, il voulait aller à l'infirmerie quand il s'est retrouvé dans un couloir vide, sans fin. Une entrée est apparue et il a glissé à l'intérieur.  
Il a traversé plusieurs salles sans trop de difficultés et puis il est arrivé devant le labyrinthe des illusions. Je savais ce que c'était, Procyon m'en a parlé.  
Il a vu des dragons, un Nundu, et quelques autres créatures éminemment sympathiques, et se croyait foutu quand Rogue est arrivé (dans sa tête). Il lui a expliqué le labyrinthe et Harry a avancé, mais après les dragons il s'est fait arrêter par une illusion de Voldemort.   
Il a hésité à raconter. Voldemort me tenait en otage, il lui a volé sa baguette et m'a tranché la gorge avant de me jeter dans le vide. Harry a paniqué et Rogue a eu du mal à le calmer. Il lui a fait fermer les yeux et l'a guidé à distance, en aveugle. Il a fini par pouvoir sortir. Il a retrouvé Rogue un peu plus loin, à peine conscient.  
Rogue lui a dit que c'était à lui de les sortir de là, et il lui a expliqué qu'il allait devoir répondre à plusieurs énigmes. Après, il s'est évanoui. Harry l'a changé en oiseau et l'a emmené. Il a rejoint la grande salle en marbre et a répondu à deux questions avant d'affronter un oiseau qui s'est révélé être mon Patronus. Après, il a dû répondre à la question décisive. C'était de savoir s'il faisait confiance à Rogue... il a dit oui.  
Il est allé voir le vieil homme et ils ont parlé pendant une bonne heure. La question que Harry ne pouvait pas poser, c'était la raison de la mort de ses parents... Ils ont abordé tous les autres sujets (importants) imaginables et Harry a appris qu'il était destiné à combattre Voldemort, qu'il était doué, protégé, et qu'il avait le pouvoir de le détruire.   
Il a reçu le don d'intelligence et tous les dons de décryptage que je possède déjà... On a vérifié avec Fumseck qui en a profité pour se foutre de ma gueule. Albus lui a fait le test des lignes et lui a fait lire une phrase en code de Blenkhorn disant " Si tu lis ceci, Mme Pince a du souci à se faire "... Bref, tous ses dons étaient opérationnels en un temps record. Il a parlé du Fourchelang et Albus dit que le parler avait sauvé la vie de plusieurs élèves et que Voldemort en serait malade. Il a ri !  
Après, Mc Gonagall est venue nous dire que Severus était réveillé et qu'il voulait parler à Harry. Il est descendu, Albus voulait nous parler. On a discuté des dons qu'avait reçus Harry et de ce que ça impliquait. Albus a dit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à pouvoir raisonner aussi bien que nous et qu'on ne pourrait plus rien lui cacher. Il va falloir le mettre au courant... Il a proposé de le faire. Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'engueuler avec Harry mais je suis en bonne partie responsable de ce silence. On va voir...  
J'ai tout raconté à Remus, et puis bien sûr à Procyon qui veut absolument parler à Harry. Sev dort, il récupère. Je vais faire pareil, je suis claqué.  
  
A/N : J'ai une crampe ! !  
Ouf ! Je redoutais un peu la réaction de Sirius mais dans ma fic il est plus intériorisé que dans d'autres... Il a mon caractère en fait.  
J'ai reçu plusieurs review déchirantes me suppliant de mettre de l'ordre dans les chapitres... Ce qui vous inquiète, c'est que les chapitres présents sont 1, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 11, 12, 15, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26 (et 28) ? Mais c'est tout à fait normal... de s'inquiéter ET que ce soit numéroté comme ça ! Venant de l'imagination perverse de votre serviteur (serviteuse ? servante ?), ce système est celui des chapitres de Procès !  
En effet, Sirius n'est pas présent dans tous les chapitres de l'histoire qui est vue par Harry, en général parce que certaines journées s'étalent sur plusieurs chapitres et que Sirius n'écrit qu'une fois par jour. Et les dates ne sont pas toujours exactement les mêmes. J'ai donc préféré classer les chapitres du Journal 2 en les rangeant parallèles à ceux de Procès (et en les postant en même temps). Ça va, vous avez compris là ? 


	23. Chapitre 30 Ça va, vous suivez ?

__

Samedi 18 Avril 1996

Réveillé à 6 heures ce matin par Buck qui tapait à la fenêtre. Il racontait quelque chose à propos d'un poulain dans la forêt. Je me suis habillé et il m'a emmené dans une clairière à six bons kilomètres du parc. Là, je trouve une jument mourante et un poulain de quelques heures avec une corne sur le front. J'ai essayé de ranimer la mère mais c'était trop tard. Je me suis occupé du poulain. Il avait pu téter, heureusement, mais elle ne l'avait pas du tout nettoyé (et il était dégoûtant, entre le sang, la boue et le reste…). Je me demandais quoi faire quand Saha est arrivé. Il a flairé le poulain, il avait l'air très étonné. Le petit est brun aux yeux noirs… Il a hésité un moment, discuté avec d'autres licornes je crois, et puis il a dit que la mère n'était certainement pas venue mettre bas chez moi par hasard et qu'il ne pouvait pas me reprendre le petit. Il me le confie donc en droit et fait. J'ai à charge de l'élever jusqu'à sa majorité… Je ne savais même pas comment le nourrir. Il m'a conseillé de le présenter aux juments. J'aurais eu beaucoup d'autres question à lui poser mais il est parti avec Buck. J'ai donc ramené le poulain au manoir. 

Alors que j'arrivais, je me suis rappelé que je devais passer prendre Harry. J'ai appelé Sev qui voulait venir aussi et il m'a proposé de l'amener. Harry a accepté. 

J'ai amené le poulain dans l'écurie, je l'ai lavé et je l'ai montré aux juments. Dans le pré, c'était niet, mais Yasmina a fini par accepter. Quand Sev et Harry sont arrivés, je le mettais avec elle. Elle l'a flairé avant de le laisser téter. Et il a bu !

On est remonté dans le manoir. Sev est allé voir sa sœur. Harry m'a raconté ce qu'il a fait ce matin. Il s'est réveillé très tôt, en pleine forme, et il est allé se balader dans le château. Il a découvert les commentaires sur la carte, les entrées de la bibliothèque, mais il ne m'a pas parlé des tableaux. Après, il s'est amusé à essayer des sorts de sixième et septième année et a été très étonné de réussir.

Je lui ai raconté l'histoire de la famille, dans les grandes lignes. Il me regardait avec de grands yeux, comme un gamin à qui on lit un conte. Il faut reconnaître que ce n'est pas très éloigné… J'ai eu pas mal de succès quand je lui ai dit que Sev descendait de Merlin.

A propos de Sev, Harry m'a raconté quelque chose de très intéressant : hier, juste avant de s'endormir, le susnommé lui a transmis ses souvenirs de la discussion qu'on a eu sur le mur, en août. Ils en ont parlé en venant et Sev lui a expliqué pour la malédiction de la noirceur. Un truc que je n'aurai pas eu à faire… Harry n'a pas fait de remarques sur Rogue pour l'instant. Est-ce que le labyrinthe lui aurait aussi donné une ouverture d'esprit plus grande que celle des gosses de son âge ? Je sais d'expérience qu'il n'a jamais été très borné, mais tout ce qui concerne Rogue doit être soumis à la même suspicion chez les Gryffondor que Bartleby quand j'avais son âge.

Alors qu'on finissait, Procyon est arrivé et m'a viré de la chambre. Ils n'ont pas parlé très longtemps mais les yeux de Harry brillaient comme des lucioles après. Il n'a rien voulu me dire.

On a passé une bonne partie de la journée à parler du labyrinthe, de l'intelligence, de la magie, des malédictions en général et de celle de la noirceur en particulier (avec crochet obligatoire par le Ministère) et d'Azkaban. Je suis crevé.

__

Dimanche 19 Avril 1996

Comme hier.

__

Mardi 21 Avril 1996

Déluge. Zayeb – c'est comme ça que Yasmina a baptisé le poulain – regardait dehors d'un air boudeur. Il va bien, a déjà pris un peu de poids. J'ai écrit à Hagrid qui m'a proposé de passer le voir demain après-midi.

__

Mercredi 22 Avril 1996

Hagrid est venu voir le poulain. Il était complètement fasciné. Lui aussi pense que je suis capable de m'en occuper. Je l'ai fait rigoler en disant que je devais déjà m'occuper d'un adolescent précoce et veiller sur la sœur et la nièce de mon ex pire ennemi (sans jeu de mots). Yasmina nous regardait d'un air méfiant. C'est une vraie mère poule. Elle ne semble pas trouver très bizarre de prendre soin d'un bébé licorne. Toujours aucune explication sur sa soudaine lactation.

Hagrid m'a transmis une lettre de Dumbledore qui me demande d'entraîner Harry à l'Animagus, jointe à une autorisation du Ministère, signée par Fudge en personne. Renseignements pris, il s'en lave les mains du moment que Dumbledore contrôle. J'ai discuté avec Magda qui m'assure pouvoir hypnotiser Harry afin de trouver son animal. Je n'en ai pas très envie mais c'est vrai qu'on manque de temps.

Comme par hasard, en pensant à ça, j'ai reçu un message de la communauté Llewellyn qui me signale que mon Animagus ne me correspond plus. Sans blague ! J'ai très bien vu le dessin sur mon livre. Il a à moitié disparu. J'en ai parlé à Albus qui m'a dit n'y rien pouvoir faire. Merci quand même…

A/N : Ben alors ? J'ai plus de reviews ? Vous avez compris pour le coup des chapitres ou pas ?

Ah, si, une quand même, merci olingo ! Puisque tu le demandes (et tu n'est pas le/la seule(e)) : l'adresse du Grimoire est

Allez-y, c'est un très bon site, même si la rubrique fanfic n'est pas très souvent mise à jour (coucou les filles, je sais que vous venez ici aussi. Orion est tombé malade ? On peut se cotiser pour vous en offrir un autre…)


	24. Chapitre 31 Vous suivez ou pas ?

A/N : Messages à mes chers reviewers...  
Blacky : Aah... Tu me mets dans une situation bien difficile ! Aurais-tu des vues sur l'intéressé ? Je ne veux pas trop en dire mais tu risques d'être très déçu(e) par ce qui va se passer cet été...  
Olingo : Pas facile de mettre une adresse ici ! Attends, j'essaie encore une fois  
http://   
membres.lycos.fr/   
legrimoirehp   
Vendredi 24 Mai 1996  
Je suis allé chercher Harry à cheval au château. Je crois qu'il n'était pas faché de partir. Ils ont passé la semaine à réviser - et ils ont encore une semaine avant les BUSE !   
Dès qu'on est sortis du parc, je lui ai dit pour la formation Animagus. Il était assez inquiet mais content. La tête qu'il a fait quand je lui ai parlé de l'hypnose... Il n'a pas pu parler pendant cinq minutes !  
Il a râlé mais il a fini par me suivre dans le bureau de Magda qui m'a gentiment mais fermement foutu dehors. Je suis allé retrouver Kim (je l'appelle souvent comme ça, ça l'amuse) qui se débattait dans les papiers du notaire. Je ne crois pas que je l'aie écrit... Un oncle qu'elle connaissait à peine est mort en lui léguant presque tous ses biens. Elle se retrouve riche comme Crésus et en profite pour me relancer à tout bout de champ. Les discussion qu'on peut avoir là-dessus... Moi disant que ce n'est pas l'argent qui compte, Magda rétorquant que c'est tout de même d'une grande importance, Camille espérant à voix haute que ça fonctionnera mieux entre nous deux, Magda qui boude, Tess qui se demande de quoi on parle... Tout compte fait, Véga a bien fait de décliner ma proposition, je serais devenu cinglé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire !  
Je reviens à Harry. Il est monté au bout de quarante minutes m'annoncer, apèrs circonvolutions moqueuses (c'est de bonne guerre, je le reconnais) que son animal est un guépard. un point pour Magda ! Décidément, elle a un flair redoutable...  
On est descendus et je lui ai passé le livre. Il m'a demandé si j'avais le mien mais il n'était pas assez intéressé pour que j'aie à lui mentir.  
Cette histoire commence à vraiment m'énerver. Toujours aucun rêve, rien!   
  
Samedi 25 Mai 1996  
En descendant ce matin, j'ai trouvé Harry installé dans la bibliothèque en train de lire le livre d'Anibbal sur les félins. Il me tournait le dos et il était si concentré que j'ai pu me mettre juste derrière lui et lui masquer les yeux sans qu'il m'entende venir.  
Il aurait bien bossé toute la journée mais j'ai payé (3 chocogrenouilles) Damian pour qu'il l'emmène dehors. Il va passer ses BUSE, je ne veux pas qu'il se crève avant... D'autant qu'il a déjà appris tout ce qui était disponible au sujet des guépards.  
  
Lundi 27 Mai 1996  
Un appel de Dumbledore : ça bouge un peu en Russie. Par ailleurs, le Ministère d'Egypte a trouvé la trace de vente de matériel vaudou. Ils se méfient, avec tous les artefacts qui ont été piqués dans les pyramides. Ils n'ont pas pu prendre tout le chargement mais ils ont réussi à avoir la liste. Ça ressemble vraiment à ce qu'on cherche...  
  
Mardi 28 Mai  
Lettre de Gricha qui a dû penser aux mêmes choses que nous. Il n'y a pas la plus petite trace de Mangemorts là où il est. Il a envoyé quatre de ses corbeaux jeter un coup d'oeil en Albanie, il attend leur retour pour nous informer.  
Ici, ça va toujours. Les choses se précisent doucement mais sûrement. Si on pouvait faire ça cet été...  
  
Jeudi 30 Mai  
Divine Providence ! Camille a reçu une lettre d'une amie qui lui raconte avec exstase son mariage. J'en ai profité pour insister, épaulé (surprise!) par Magda. Même Tess et Buck étaient d'accord.  
Finalement, sur le coup de onze heures, installés sur nos oreillers, Camille a accepté...  
ELLE A ACCEPTÉ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Samedi 1er Juin  
Je ne prends pas Harry ce week-end, mais Sev est venu avec Damian. Il est en train de préparer les examens et était assez content de venir respirer. Quand je lui ai dit pour Camille et moi, j'ai eu droit aux félicitations rituelles (je sens que c'est pas près de finir!). Mais quand à savoir s'il viendra ou pas... Magda a menacé de l'étriper s'il ne venait pas mais elle n'y mettait pas sa conviction habituelle.  
  
Jeudi 6 Juin  
Les premières formalités ayant été effectuées, les premières publicités arrivent. Décidément, sur ce point, ça ne change rien d'être sorcier (sauf que les images sont plus amusantes à regarder). Camille râle sur le thème "si on l'avait fait en hiver, je pourrais au moins les brûler, mais là..."  
Procyon, consulté, a résolu le problème en nous conseillant de les filer à Tess. Elle est ravie. Sa chambre et la salle de jeux sont emplis de découpages.  
Sinon, j'ai reçu une petite lettre de Neville Londubat ! Dans un anglais impeccable, il me remercie de lui avoir fait bosser la métamorphose depuis leur première année, car Mme Mc Gonagall leur a fait le coup des souvenirs... Demain, ils ont Potions et Divination. Une bonne manière de terminer la semaine !  
  
Vendredi 7 Juin  
(matin)  
J'ai fait de drôles de rêves cette nuit, une histoire de serpent, de scorpion, de chat, de fouine et de hibou... 


	25. Chapitre 32 Bon, on va dire que vous sui...

A/N : Messages à mes reviewers, ou plutôt à un(e) en particulier, blacky : crois-moi, je suis sincèrement désolée de te briser le coeur... Mais mes plans sont faits ! Personne ne me fera changer d'avis !  
Et puis merci à tous les autres.  
  
Samedi 8 Juin 1996  
Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu des visions. Harry a vu exactement la même chose que moi quand une tasse de thé au sang, pendant l'épreuve de Divination. Le pauvre, il était bouleversé quand j'ai raconté. Un autre qui a eu un choc, c'est Sev ; lui seul savait ce que ça signifiait et c'est aussi mauvais que ce que je craignais.  
Le serpent, c'est Voldemort : là, ça ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde.  
Le scorpion, c'est Lucius Malefoy. Oui, assez logique en fin de compte. Il est fourbe comme pas deux, porte un venin inédit et à peu près toute la communauté magique attend qu'il s'empoisonne lui-même.  
Le chat blanc, c'est Narcissa Malefoy. Ah bon ? Peut-être pour sa "pureté" et le fait qu'elle soit totalement étrangères aux magouilles de sa pourriture de mari. Je la connais à peine, c'est Harry qui m'a appris ce que je sais deplus récent.  
La fouine, c'est Drago. Hilarant mais facile - même si le responsable de la transformation n'avait certainement pas cette idée en tête.  
Le hibou, Sev. Je ne l'avais jamais vu mais j'ai reconnu la description que Harry m'avait faite.  
Ces considérations zoologiques mises à part, le message est on ne peut plus clair : Lucius veut faire de son fils un Mangemort et Clarissa n'est pas d'accord. Sev est la seule barrière véritable qui se dresse entre Drago et son père. Lucius serait bien capable de tuer sa femme.  
Sev va parler à Drago, essayer de le faire passer dans notre camp. Je n'ai rien dit mais j'ai de sérieux doutes sur la réussite de l'entreprise. Drago a été, comme tous les Malefoy, conditionné dès sa naissance pour devenir un sorcier noir. Même s'il n'a pas encore seize ans, le ramener va être une épreuve de haut niveau et Sev n'avait pas l'air d'en douter. Mais il y est passé aussi, je ne sais pas comment il voit les choses.  
  
Lundi 10 Juin 1996  
Harry continue ses progrès dans le livre. Il a passé l'alphabet et je pense qu'il devrait bientôt arriver au marathon. Quand j'en ai parlé à Remus, il m'a dit que ça se verrait tout de suite à la tête qu'il ferait. On a éclaté de rire comme deux imbéciles, sous le regard de Magda qui n'y comprenait rien. Ça fait du bien de se détendre de temps en temps !  
Sinon, j'ai à peine le temps d'écrire avec le [.] (Camille ne veut même pas que je pense au mot, de peur de nous porter malheur) qui s'approche. Procyon parle de s'installer au château ; je crois qu'Elisabeth le harcèle pour s'occuper de la cérémonie. Je dois avouer que j'ai hurlé de rire en entendant sa voix défaite et que je ne me sentais absolument pas coupable !  
  
Mardi 17 Juin 1996  
(Très, très, très tôt)  
Je vais tuer cet enfoiré.  
Lucius a attaqué Vég avec plusieurs de ses copains ! Elle a eu juste le temps de transplaner chez Procyon avec Théo, elle ne sait pas où est Morgan. Je fonce au château. 


	26. Chapitre 33

A/N : bon, ben, accrochez-vous.  
  
Mardi 17 Juin 1996 - suite  
(Plus tard)  
Ça s'est arrangé. Morgan a été récupéré à son travail par un ami de Procyon. Ils sont tous chez lui, ils doivent venir au manoir demain. On a fait une réunion au repaire. Harry ne m'en voulait pas trop, après que j'ai passé ma journée à l'envoyer balader quand il essayait de me parler. On a fait le point. Albus a pensé à contacter les Granger, il va faire mettre un sort de protection sur leur maison.  
  
Mercredi 18 Juin 1996  
Véga est arrivée ce matin avec armes et bagages. Théo a fait la connaissance de Tess, avec qui il semble bien s'entendre, et Morgan a fait la connaissance du manoir. Je continue à entraîner Harry (Sev est surchargé de boulot) et monsieur progresse à la vitesse grand V. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait commencé le marathon.  
Véga nous " invite " tous, habitants du manoir et bande de Poudlard, à un dîner vendredi pour fêter leur arrivée. Je la reconnais bien.  
  
Jeudi 19 Juin 1996  
Je la connais tellement bien que je n'ai pas été plus étonné que ça quand elle a découvert pour le [.] qui est donc condamné à prendre son nom définitif demain soir.  
  
Vendredi 20 Juin 1996  
Il commence à faire chaud.  
Je raconte d'abord la nouvelle de cet après-midi. Pendant le cours de Potion des cinquième année Gryffondor / Serpentard, une enveloppe contenant des bombes à poison est arrivée et a explosé malgré les sorts de Sev. Il a réussi à ramener les choses au calme avec un sort druidique mais c'est passé très près du drame. On a donc fait une réunion de crise avec Harry, et le pire a été décidé : il devra aller chez les Dursley. Il était aussi ravi que moi, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Sev nous a beaucoup surpris en mettant la pression à Albus (apparemment, c'était quelque chose de longue haleine) pour qu'il fasse venir Dursley " père " au château mercredi prochain. On règlera les détails.  
Le dîner s'est très bien passé. J'ai annoncé le mariage, et Camille a retrouvé sa voix pour donner la date. Harry a accepté d'être le témoin.  
Je m'attends à une pluie de hiboux dans les prochains jours.  
A/N : et moi j'attends une pluie de reviews ! Un lecteur par chapitre, je trouve ça vraiment mesquin. Faut-il que je continue ce journal ? 


	27. Chapitre 34

A/N : Coucou !  
Message à ELISA SANTI : je suis plus que d'accord ! Mais je n'arrive pas à t'écrire ! Laisse-moi un message avec ton adresse... en fait, je cherchais un traducteur et ton message est arrivé !  
Ryan et Oyne : merci !  
blacky : désolée... si, si. Mais Camille est là ! Et ils vont se marier... si tu y tiens vraiment, je peux t'écrire une tit'fic où Sirius devient réel et te le faire rencontrer, mais après tu te débrouilles !  
  
Dimanche 22 Juin 1996  
Je profite du calme qui vient de revenir pour écrire aux Weasley. D'après ce que m'ont raconté Rem et Severus, je vais avoir une promesse à tenir ! J'ai donc usé de toute ma diplomatie pour essayer de convaincre Molly que ses fils peuvent travailler dans les farces et attrapes... avec mon argument massue : vu le nombre d'ASPIC que je leur ai demandé de réussir, ils ont forcément appris quelque chose et pourront trouver du travail ailleurs si c'est nécessaire.  
Sinon, la dernière semaine de cours va commencer. Sev et moi avons passé pas mal de temps cet après-midi à discuter de quoi faire de Malefoy cet été : le renvoyer chez ses parents est totalement hors de question, le laisser au château attirerait les doutes et le prendre ici, c'est la guerre civile assurée. Abus connaît une famille qui accueille des sorciers orphelins, ils savent s'occuper des mômes qui ont eu des ennuis. On leur a écrit.  
  
Mardi 24 Juin 1996  
Ô joie ! Lettre confirmant que M. Dursley viendra demain. J'ai contacté Harry pour le prévenir. Il n'a rien dit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pense.  
Sinon, réponse affirmative des Weasley, après réflexion...  
  
Mercredi 25 Juin 1996  
Terminé ! C'est réglé, Harry passera donc quelques semaines chez les Dursley, et je crois qu'il ne risque rien, après la trouille qu'on a foutu à cet abruti de Vernon... Minerva était là et je sentais qu'elle se retenait difficilement de le transformer ! Elle a raconté tout ce que Harry avait fait depuis qu'il est arrivé, sa réussite aux examens, les amis qu'il a partout. Severus, qui jouait le rôle du corbeau de malheur (je ne calomnie pas, l'expression est de lui), a lâché plusieurs sous-entendus sur les sorciers qui protègent Harry, ce qui a eu pour effet de rendre Vernon plus gris que la barbe d'Albus... J'ai quand même un peu envié Sev lorsqu'il est sorti chercher Harry. Ce dernier s'est bien débrouillé aussi, habillé en sorcier et sa baguette dépassant d'une poche... Parlant avec un fiel que je ne lui connaissais pas ! Vernon est reparti avec Rusard (histoire de bien finir les choses...). J'aurais bien aimé voir l'ambiance chez eux ce soir. Je pourrai toujours demander à Harry de me raconter...  
Je suis crevé. La pluie de hiboux prévue s'est abattue. Le tas de publicités qu'on garde pour les découpages de Tess et Théo augmente malgré leurs efforts méritoires. Magda se moque de nous et Camille l'a même menacée hier de déguiser Damain en demoiselle d'honneur si elle n'arrêtait pas de faire ses commentaires à chaque hibou qui arrive ! Véga fait ce qu'elle peut pour lui remonter le moral, elles sont allées faire des essayages de robes à Pré au Lard (moi, je bénis la simplicité de l'usage!) et ont failli décapiter la vendeuse, d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre quand elles sont rentrées. Vivement que tout soit terminé!  
  
Jeudi 26 Juin 1996  
Appel de Rogue ce matin : il a reçu une lettre de la "famille d'accueil". Ils sont d'accord. Draco aussi (Sev lui a parlé lundi) même si ça lui donne un peu le cafard. Bref, il partira samedi après-midi et restera là-bas jusqu'à la rentrée. C'est en Irlande, assez loin pour qu'il soit à l'abri. Heureusement qu'il a déjà 16 ans et que Samantha MC Kinnon bosse aux affaires familiales !  
Plus ludiquement, demain Harry apprendra la "grande" nouvelle... Je me demande comment il va le prendre. Hermione l'a toujours devancé. Je vais essayer de le surveiller discrètement, mais c'est difficile, d'abord parce que ma déontologie m'y répugne, et aussi parce qu'il devient de plus en plus sensible ! Il sait déjà discuter de quelqu'un en anonymat total...  
A propos de lui, il a commencé le marathon, et a déjà des capacités de son animal... S'il continue à ce rythme, il sera Animagus d'ici peu. Ils vont faire une sacrée tête, au Ministère!  
  
Vendredi 27 Juin  
(j'écris en vitesse, j'ai rendez-vous avec les jumeaux à 6 heures et je passe la nuit au château)   
Il est content ! Un peu étonné, un peu paumé, mais content.   
Il prend le train demain avec les autres... je l'accompagnerai sur le quai. Je ne lui ai rien dit pour Draco.  
Fin du journal de Sirius pour le moment... Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire n'est pas finie ! Elle ira ailleurs, sous un autre nom, c'est tout.  
Pour tous mes commentaires, merci de vous reporter à Procès... et à la prochaine ! 


End file.
